Rey Hada
by MarisaHearts
Summary: Y la vió, tan bella, desbordando ternura angelical y algo dentro de él supo que con ella la vida sería menos aburrida. -Los personajes no me pertenecen-
1. -Chapitre un-

¡Hola, hola! Hoy les he venido a mostrar una historia que he estado escribiendo desde hace unos cuantos meses, pero no podía subirla en esta plataforma por concursar en los wattys… Si, esta historia se encuentra actualmente en Wattpad, pero he tomado la decisión de compartirla aquí también, para la gente que me lee.

Tenía la tentación, y pues ya no me pude resistir por más tiempo. Así que, aquí tienen. El primer capítulo de la primera historia larga que tengo.

Espero que la disfruten uwu

**-Chapitre un-**

Hace mucho tiempo vivía en un lejano bosque a las afueras de una ciudad pequeña, un reino llamado "El Bosque del Rey Hada " del cual destacaba un gran Árbol de flores rosadas llamado "Árbol Sagrado" que se mostraba lleno de vida, era el que más destacaba de todos los que había por ahí. Destacando por sus hermosas flores rosadas en el centro del bosque que hace sentir una especie de tranquilidad al estar ahí mismo.

Pero eso no es todo porque hay más todavía de que hablar sobre este lindo bosque ya que en el habitan una clase de "seres", éstos un tanto pequeños que curiosamente tienen unas lindas alas adornando sus espaldas. Allí mismo viven las "hadas" caracterizadas por sus alas y su flotar, además de que estas tienen un peculiar olor florar, característico del Bosque del Rey Hada.

.-

El Rey Hada es el que manda en el bosque de las hadas, es la máxima autoridad de ese sitio, éste habita en el árbol sagrado junto a su pequeña hermana protegiéndolo de posibles amenazas a futuro. El Rey Hada procura que no falte nada en el bosque buscando la calma eterna para él y su pueblo, es por esto mismo que se confirieron poderes para que pueda hacer uso adecuado de su puesto y poder protegerlos a todos como corresponde, igualmente tiene en su poder un arma con la que es capaz de realizar grades hazañas para pura protección del Reino ya que anteriormente hubo ataques allí mismo, antes no se podían defender fácilmente de las fuerzas malignas que llegaban a destrozar todo a su paso así que por eso se mandó a armar hace ya mucho tiempo y gracias a ese artefacto nombrado "Chastiefol" los anteriores reyes hada han podido proteger su reino, y esta no es la excepción ya que en esta generación el Rey Hada al que le dejaron a cargo esta responsabilidad está haciendo uso de su puesto como debe de ser.

El Rey Hada no ha estado solo del todo ya que ha contado mucho con el apoyo de su querida hermana Elaine una pequeña rubia de ojos amarillos y grandes, aunque, a pesar de ser un hada ambos hermanos carecían de estas por alguna extraña razón pero esto no hacia alarde de comentarios despectivos hacia ambos, por su autoridad.

Pero a pesar de no estar solo aun así el Rey Hada o como lo llaman más comúnmente "Harlequin" sentía un vacío que por el transcurso de los años no ha podido llenar de todo aun así teniéndolo todo a sus pies, como lo es su pueblo, un lugar para vivir o a su hermana, pero a pesar de eso aun siente que le hace falta algo por lo cual siempre ha puesto su dudad de ¿Qué será eso que le falta? Si lo tiene todo.

Quizá Elaine sepa la respuesta ya que ha visto como su hermano ha defendido a capa y espada el reino quizá es momento de creer que a Harlequin le haga falta una Reina, si, alguien que esté a su lado para ofrecerle mucho cariño ya que lo ha visto algo nostálgico y solo y a fin de cuentas no le gusta verlo así.

Así que se dispuso a buscarle a alguien que lo pueda querer y que le pueda enseñar lo que es el afecto, porque nunca en su vida ha visto señales de que su hermano quiera tener algo con alguien y parece que ya va siendo hora de un cambio.

Y con esto en mente la rubia salió del árbol para comenzar con su búsqueda de una verdadera dama que enserio se gane su corazón.


	2. -Chapitre deux-

**-Chapitre deux-**

En la lejanía, justamente en un pequeño reino, vivía una familia de sangre noble en la cual consistía de él Rey, la Reina, y sus dos hijas. Se inspiraba un ambiente de paz y armonía en los alrededores de aquel lugar en donde, sin precedentes las princesas de aquel reino podían salir a jugar alegremente sin ninguna dificultad. Las princesas han sido muy unidas entre ellas desde niñas y también entre sus padres, los cuales les tenían mucho amor, ya que desde pequeñas cumplían hasta el más pequeño capricho suyo, aunque Diane la menor y Matrona la mayor con el paso del tiempo nunca se volvieron egocéntricas, eso también se agradece mucho a como fueron criadas.

Matrona la mayor de la familia estaba muy al cuidado de su pequeña hermana ya que a ésta se le daba mucho por correr por todo el castillo, o ir al jardín y ensuciarse de lodo, aunque no le importaba ya que se divertía mucho, la rubia la cuidaba mucho, pero también quería que su hermana fuera igual de fuerte y valiente como ella. Bien se veía que Diane era muy enérgica pero cuando le hacían de frente como una vez que fueron al pueblo y alguien las quiso atacar para robarles sus cosas, la castaña se quedó petrificada al verse indefensa y no sabía cómo actuar aunque antes de que pasara a mayores o si quiera la tocaran llega su hermana mayor a defenderla de aquel ladrón; desde ahí Matrona le pidió exhaustivamente a sus padres aprender defensa cuerpo a cuerpo, no le importaba mucho ser poco femenina si con eso podía cuidar de su hermanita. Sus padres al notar tal determinación no tuvieron más remedio que complacerla con eso porque también sabían de os peligros que llegaban al pueblo y también, en el pasado el Reino había sido víctima de varias perdidas y el Rey no quería que ese ciclo se repitiera, jamás se perdonaría el perder a su familia.

Diane fue una niña muy divertida, con mucha energía pero un tano asustadiza con respecto a las peleas, a ella no le gustaba que su hermana mayor se lastimara por ella pero como veía que eso le gustaba a su hermana no tenia de otra más que apoyarla aunque le fascinaba con que agilidad Matrona entrenaba día con día.

La oji-violeta quería mucho a su familia y cuando había oportunidad iba al enorme jardín del castillo y arrancaba unas flores e iba y se las daba a su madre, ésta última solo reía mirándola con ternura infinita mientras le agradecía acariciando sus cabellos castaños. Diane casi no fue de usar mucho sus vestidos ya que siempre andaba corriendo por los alrededores pero al crecer un poco más los comenzó a utilizar ya que quería verse más femenina porque, según ella creía, podría ser que en algún lado podría encontrarse con su "príncipe" con el que siempre había soñado.

En otro lado se podía ver a cierta hada rubia volando por los alrededores de la Gran Britannia en busca de alguien que pueda conquistar el corazón de su solitario hermano.

-"No sé si esté haciendo lo correcto al ir a un pueblo humano pero mejor intentarlo a no hacer nada, espero no decepcionarme o decepcionarlo… Esto lo hago por ti hermanito"-Pensaba el hada mientras pasaba por unas praderas pensando en las posibles consecuencias que podrán tomar sus acciones- Iré a los grandes Reinos de Britannia y encontraré a la más apta para él-Se decía si misma Elaine mientras llegaba a un Reino en el cual se podía ver de un lado un letrero mediano en el cual decía "Megadozer"-

— Muy bien aquí vamos…—Y con eso en mente y escondiendo sus alas entró al reino sin saber lo que le deparaba el destino a ella y a Harlequin.

Por otro lado en el Bosque del Rey Hada se podía ver a un castaño de ojos ámbar estirándose sobre una almohada verde ya que al parecer éste había tenido otras de sus siestas. Cuando se dispuso a levantarse e ir a ver cómo iba todo nota la ausencia de su hermana y éste desesperadamente la busca por doquier hasta que un hada amiga le responde:

—Pues yo vi que se fue por allá—Señala hacia la salida del Bosque del cual uno puede dirigirse hacia los Reinos vecinos-

—¿Y para que fue allá? ¡Sabes de los peligros que implica esto! —King alterado y dejando a su amigo asustado se marcha pero antes de si quiera poner un pie afuera del Bosque éste se reprende mentalmente pensando en que si deja solo el lugar nadie más que él podría defenderlo así que resignado regreso al Árbol sagrado a esperar por su hermana menor.

—Espero que estés bien Elaine…


	3. -Chapitre trois-

**-Chapitre trois-**

Elaine no tenía miedo de los humanos, al contrario, le parecían una raza algo peculiar; aunque ya sabía de antemano que éstos eran muy buenos dando y haciendo conflictos innecesarios entre ellos mismos, hiriéndose sin remordimiento alguno, pero para el hada aquellos seres de emociones sensibles y un tanto débiles, para ella era todo un misterio saber cómo era su forma de vida y es por eso mismo que fue directamente al reino de los humanos comunes y corrientes a sabiendas que su hermano cuando se enterara de esto la reprendería, pero no se preocupaba mucho porque tendría su as bajo la manga y eso sería una sorpresita para su querido hermano Harlequin.

Si quería que éste fuera feliz y no muriera solo se encomendó a la tarea de llevarle ante él a alguien que lo pudiera cautivar y además para cerciorarse de los humanos no eran todos iguales y que había unos de buen corazón y eso se lo haría saber.

Estando a la entrada del Reino de Megadozer comenzó a caminar tranquilamente maravillándose con lo que observaba: bastantes puestos de mercaderes que ofrecían sus productos para que la gente pudiera consumirlos y ganar algo de dinero para que, con eso, se sustentaran. Vio además varias tiendas de servicios, lo que parecía ser un bar, una tienda de ropa entre otras curiosidades que le llamaron mucho su atención.

Se detuvo al observar una tienda de ropa que le llamó bastante la atención viendo los lindos conjuntos que había dentro, sin pensarlo más decidió dar un pequeño vistazo en aquella tienda y lo que vio la dejo maravillada: Encontró variedad de ropa de diferentes formas y colores pero lo que as le gustó fue ver varios vestidos bastante hermosos para ella, y tocando con sus dedos aquellas prendas quedó ilusionada con lo que su piel experimentó, sintiendo que fue lo más suave que pudo haber tocado. En eso siente que alguien se acerca a ella y sin más voltea viendo a lo que parecía ser una empleada de ahí.

—Disculpe señorita, ¿busca algo en especial que sea de su agrado? Si quiere ver más vestidos puede ir a la sección especializada en la planta alta de ésta tienda—La señorita sonríe amablemente y solo hace pensar a Elaine que los humanos si pueden ser gente amable-

—¡Oh! N-no se preocupe solo estaba observando los de aquí, igualmente iré a ver más por este rumbo, gracias por su recomendación—Sonríe la rubia un poco avergonzada hacia la empleada al saberse descubierta contemplando aquella vestimenta con tanto ahínco-

—Muy bien señorita, si desea algo, hágamelo saber

—Por supuesto—Elaine sigue su camino por la tienda dirigiéndose hacia la parte de blusas donde encuentra unas bastante bonitas con diferentes diseños como de corazones o de tonos neutros-

"¡Esto es tan lindo!, que malo que mi hermano no esté aquí para ver esto, talvez le guste lo que hay por aquí o talvez no" —La oji-amarilla suspira pensando en el Rey Hada sabiendo lo que pudiera pensar al hallarse en aquel sitio.

—Bueno, ya mejor regreso lo que estaba haciendo antes de que vengan por mi…—La chica se dice a si misma mientras camina hacia la salida retomando su rumbo hacia el castillo del gran reino.

La pequeña hermana del Rey Hada tenía muy en claro su objetivo y el porque de su búsqueda en un pueblo humano y la respuesta era sencilla: le molestaba que Harlequin no haga siquiera un amago de mostrar interés ante alguna chica hada de su Reino o si quiera de personas con poderes mágicos que se han encontrado a lo largo de los años pero que mostraron interés por el castaño, pero este ni se inmutaba, haciendo creerle que aquel no estaba interesado para nada en este tema, a pesar de tener tantas chicas "detrás de él" él decía que era una pérdida de tiempo eso del amor y que estaba mejor así para proteger al Reino de amenazas; que no podía distraerse en algo tan banal cono tener pareja. Pero Elaine no pensaba eso, ella siempre decía que el tener afecto no aleja a uno de sus responsabilidades y que a pesar de tener a alguien en su corazón, también tendrá a la gente que protege dentro de aquel órgano palpitante –metafóricamente hablando-.

Ella también quería enamorarse y después de lo que parecieron siglos llegó alguien a su vida –aunque a su hermano le diera dolores de cabeza el susodicho-, apenas se conocieron unos cuantos meses para saber que lo querría con toda su alma y nunca lo dejaría ir porque lo amaba y a pesar de que su hermano odiara a su pareja, no se metía para nada en la relación y le agradecía por eso.

Y es por eso mismo que conseguiría alguien para Harlequin, solo que se diera una oportunidad y le pedía a los antiguos Reyes Hada que la ayudasen en su cometido.


	4. -Chapitre quatre-

**-Chapitre quatre-**

Harlequin creía que su hermana era una suicida ¿Cómo es eso de irse al reino humano sin siquiera ir acompañada al menos? No sabe de los peligros que le esperan allá afuera. Todos los humanos son tan codiciosos, tan vulgares, tan, tan… ellos. Es consciente de sus poderes pero aun así ¿Por qué esa descabellada idea de irse así sin más? De salir del bosque mientras estaba detraído, debió verlo venir, quizá sea culpa de su detestable cuñado, o si, ha de haber sido él, el encargado de sonsacarla para que saliera del Bosque, (aunque muy en el fondo sabía que también era culpa del Rey).

Mientras el Rey Hada daba vueltas en su alcoba pensando en las mil y un maneras de matar a su cuñado e ir a rescatar a su hermana, las demás hadas discutían sobre qué hacer para que el Rey Hada no salga del bosque y destroce los planes de Elaine.

—Yo opino que debemos que distraerlo con algo divertido y así nuestro rey no se entere de la sorpresa_—_Habló una de las hadas del bosque en una reunión con los demás, hechos todos un círculo y lejos de Harlequin por si los escuchaba de casualidad-

—Ah, y ¿Cómo se hará?_ —_Preguntó un hada peliverde cruzado de brazos con rostro de cansancio, éste sabía que no tardaría mucho en que Harlequin se diera cuenta de lo que tramaba su hermana y cuando lo hiciera, se iría contra todos, y esos serian, él, Ban y Elaine, y en especial los dos primeros por no detenerla en un principio-

—Porque hasta donde yo sé, el Rey Hada es bastante listo, ¿saben? Y porque no mejor lo dejamos que se dé cuenta y ya, de todas formas se enterará tarde o temprano y yo ya estoy aceptando parte de la responsabilidad_—_Dijo el hada soltando un suspiro-

—Hellbram sabes por qué lo hacemos, es para ayudar a que nuestro rey ya no sea un amargado y al fin podamos ver una nueva faceta de él es que ¿no te causa curiosidad quien sería nuestra futura reina?_ —_Contestó otra hada de cabellos largos y ojos negros observándolo curiosa-

—Pff… Pues sí, he de admitir que me intriga quien podría ser, pero no sé cómo se lo vaya a tomar ya que Elaine fue con los humanos. Había dicho que buscaría una princesa para él, pero me da un poco de temor el cómo vaya a reaccionar cuando se entere de que es humana, aquí la mitad de las hadas no está en contra de los humanos contando a Elaine, y en cuanto a la otra mitad… ni hablar no estarán de acuerdo. De todas formas y pesándolo mejor si es por el bien de King, yo apoyaré_—_Dijo esto último con un suspiro Hellbram el cual es considerado el amigo más cercano de Harlequin-

—¡Sí!, ¡así se habla Hellbram! _—_contestaron varias hadas al unísono exclamando su euforia por la pronta llegada de una nueva reina, aunque tarde se dieron cuenta de que había un pequeño fallo en sus planes y a todos les parecía escurrir un sudor frio por la aparente y temida respuesta-:

—Oigan pero y si el rey se molesta muchísimo porque le hayan conseguido a alguien sin su consentimiento, digo, estaría muy bonito que se enamorara pero nos estamos metiendo en su vida y eso podría enfurecerlo y decepcionarlo_—_Esto último lo dijo en un susurro un hada del circulo con un tono de voz temeroso y a verdad es que los demás pensaban igual, temían que Harlequin enfureciera ante tales atrevimientos-

—Mmm, muy bien pensémoslo mejor… _—_Respondió Hellbram un tanto pensativo-

Sabían que meterse en la vida personal del rey era una falta de respeto, pero si se pensaban mejor las cosas, ¿cuantas veces no vio Hellbram a su amigo sentado en la copa del árbol casi todas las noches suspirando junto a Chastiefol?, observando en oscuro firmamento y que no estaba sordo o pudo haber jurado escuchar alguna vez que decía algo como "Desearía no tener este vacío en mi pecho".

Acciones como esa le hacían dudar de la idea de dar vuelta atrás al plan y decirle a Elaine que abortara la misión y ya no hiciera ningún movimiento… Pero era su amigo, también quería ayudar, así que sin más preámbulos Hellbram se puso a pensar en las posibilidades que había en cómo darle tiempo a la de cabellera rubia antes de que su hermano se ponga en acción y vaya por ella.

Estaba parada en frente de un enorme castillo aunque un poco curioso por la forma en la que lo construyeron, un tanto cuadrado, pero eso hacía más interesante el reino de Megadozer.

Caminando con pasos lentos pero con la emoción a flor de piel, ya quería conocer a la que sería su cuñada, ya sabía de antemano que los reyes querían a sus hijas con todo su corazón y que esperaban con ansias el dia en que estas fueran desposadas.

Elaine ya tenía un objetivo y éste llevaba dos coletas de cabello a cada lado de la cabeza, porque por supuesto que investigó de antemano a esta humana princesa y sabia, claro que sí, que ella era la indicada para su hermano, una fuerte corazonada se lo decía.

Y sin más, obteniendo permiso de los guardias, pudo entrar al castillo y a la vez que se adentraba chocó su mirada amarilla con una amatista y en cuanto sus ojos conectaron Elaine pudo descubrir que si, efectivamente fue la mejor decisión de toda su vida el haber venido a aquel sitio.

"Cuando topes con un corazón sin malicia, sin remordimientos y sin oscuridad, ahí sabrás que es la indicada para tu hermano y que tu búsqueda habrá valido la pena".


	5. -Chapitre cinq-

**-Chapitre cinq-**

Diane estaba en su habitación leyendo un libro que parecía ser bastante viejo y un poco desgastado de tanto uso, se trataba de una famosa obra de William Shakespeare titulado "Hamlet", era una de las obras favoritas de la chica. Amaba leer ese tipo de historias porque siempre dejaban con ganas de saber más, de saber qué ocurriría con el destino de los personajes principales de tal historia y el drama le gustaba en sobremanera, aunque eso implicara que soltara un par de lágrimas en los momentos tristes.

La castaña, recostada en su cama, tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción porque llegaba una parte en la cual siempre le emocionaba del libro, aunque había que tener en cuenta que estaba a punto de terminar esa novela y, por lo tanto, se había decidido en buscar una obra nueva para poder disfrutar tranquilamente en su alcoba, así que cuando lo vaya a terminar pedirá permiso a sus padres de poder salir al pueblo a comprar otra hermosa novela de igual calibre como lo son las magníficas obras de Shakespeare.

Y si, aún así siendo de la realeza, esta jovencita de 17 años no le importa ir por ahí a caminar, porque siempre ha pensado en que no debe jamás depender de los demás, aun a sabiendas de que sus padres siempre la mimaban (era inevitable, al ser la hija pequeña), ella nunca se volvió una niña caprichosa que solo quería cosas para ella misma siendo egoísta. Diane aprendió, gracias a sus padres, a ser de corazón noble a pesar de tener riqueza.

Luego de un rato, terminó de leer aquel libro y, soltando un suspiro de satisfacción decidió ir a aquel pueblo, no sin antes, vestirse adecuadamente con un lindo vestido liso de color azul rey y una blusa larga de azul claro, y unas zapatillas blancas y cómodas. Y, amarrando su cabello en dos coletas a cada lado de su cabeza, se vio al espejo de su pieza y, satisfecha con lo que sus ojos veían, Diane al fin salió de su alcoba cerrándola suavemente. Iba caminando alegremente por los pasillos del castillo saludando a toda persona que pasaba por su lado. Normalmente los criados del castillo se quedaban sorprendidos por tanta muestra de amabilidad de parte de su ama, pero ya sabían que así era Diane y nunca cambiaría, éstos mismos le devolvían el saludo amablemente mientras volvían a sus actividades cotidianas, como la limpieza interior del castillo y demás trabajos que tenían, como cuidar del gran jardín de aquel enorme recinto, entre otras tareas.

La chica se encontró con su hermana mayor Matrona recargada a la orilla de las escaleras con un rostro un tanto dubitativo, así que decidió preguntar el porqué de su mirada tan perdida...

—¿Hermana te ocurre algo?_ —_Pregunta la de ojos amatista viendo a su hermana mayor con un deje de curiosidad y preocupación-

—No es nada, solo… pensaba… ¿Diane qué opinas sobre enamorarse? Es una pregunta un tanto repentina, pero me gustaría saber qué piensas de eso_—_ "Aunque ya me espero su respuesta"_ —_Esto último lo pensó la pelirrubia, al conocer a su hermanita, pero aun así tenía curiosidad sobre qué dirá ya que se sabe que Diane es muy entusiasta.

—¡Oh! ¿Tu, preguntándome eso? No puedo creerlo. Pero responderé a tu pregunta hermana, ya que adoro estos temas, que tienen como título "amor"_ —_Esto último lo dijo con una expresión picara, donde al mismo tempo sus grandes ojos brillaban de emoción-.

—Pues verás, yo siempre he dicho que enamorarse ha de ser de lo más bonito que te pueda ocurrir en la vida, aunque también he escuchado por ahí que puede sufrir bastante si no es la persona indicada que te robe el corazón. Pienso que me encantaría experimentar ese sentimiento tan profundamente que hasta me duela el pecho y, por supuesto, me encantaría recibir el mismo sentimiento de la otra persona_—_Terminó de decir Diane con una sonrisa jovial y sus ojos soñadores mientras unía sus dos manos a la altura de su pecho dando un suspiro.

Matrona no era de esas que siempre sueñan con su príncipe azul y viven una vida de "felices para siempre", ella, desde pequeña, tenía una muy fuerte convicción de ser la más fuerte y por ende, proteger a su familia y por eso no pensaba en esas tonterías… Tonterías que pasaron a segundo plano cuando cayó en cuenta que se sentía extrañamente atraída hacia un hombre extremadamente interesante para ella y que se lo encontró de pura casualidad mientras daba una vuelta por el reino, haciendo uno de sus típicos entrenamientos. Zalpa, (así es como se llamaba el hombre), parecía ser extremadamente fuerte con una musculatura bastante destacable. Lo vio por ahí trotando igual que ella, a esto le dio curiosidad y se acercó a hacerle plática, ya que vio en él amabilidad de sus ojos.

De ahí en más, Matrona ya no se lo podía sacar de la cabeza y eso la tenía un tanto confundida, es por eso que le hizo aquella pregunta a su hermana menor y despejar su cabeza un poco y pensar en frío.

Matrona suspira pensando en las ironías de la vida, había creído que nunca caería en las redes de cupido, pero, al parecer, es imposible escapar de él.

—Hermana Diane, creo… creo sentirme un tanto atraída hacia cierta persona que conocí un día y desde aquel entonces n-no puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza_—_Dice la rubia con un ligero rubor en las mejillas viendo para otro lado evitando el contacto visual-.

—¡Ay! ¡Es muy lindo eso! Felicidades hermana, alguien pudo conquistar tu duro corazón_—_Contesta Diane con una risita.

—¿Y tú? Ya quiero verte babear por alguien, ya que, yo recuerde, siempre has soñado con tu "príncipe". Quiero ver el día en el que les presentes a nuestros padres a su futuro yerno_—_Ríe la rubia con un deje de burla, haciendo que la castaña infle sus cachetes fingiendo molestia, porque se sabe que Diane no ha encontrado al indicado todavía aun con tantos intentos por hallarlo.

—Ya verás, encontraré a alguien con quien pueda ser yo misma_—_Dice con un deje de altanería fingida cruzándose de brazos, para después despedirse de su hermana y bajar por las escaleras al recordar que tenía cosas que hacer.

—Diviértete_—_Contesta la mayor viendo Diane bajar las escaleras_—_ "Espero que lgun día encuentres a tu "príncipe".Y con estos pensamientos Matrona se retira a sus aposentos.

Diane se encontraba caminando por un gran pasillo del castillo, después de una pequeña conversación con los reyes, éstos le permitieron la salida, pidiéndole que tuviera mucho cuidado.

Y al final la oji-morada se dirigía alegremente hacia la salida de su hogar cuando, justo en ese momento, al abrirse las puertas, se encuentra con una gran sorpresa.

Los ojos de la chica más alta se posaron sobre los de una de complexión más baja viéndola con curiosidad, cuando la rubia decide hablar.

—Um… Hola Diane_—_Saluda Elaine como si la conociera de tiempo atrás, escondiendo un deje de emoción al leer el corazón de la chica enfrente suyo_—_ "no poder ser, ella…ella es…"

—Uh ¿Hola?, disculpa, y ¿tu eres…? Porque no recuerdo haberte visto antes_—_Contesta Diane con un tono de duda y curiosidad.

—¡Oh! Disculpa, me llamo Elaine y he vendo hasta aquí por algo importante: Salvar a mi hermano y para eso_—_Elaine la observa fijamente_—_ Te necesito, eres una pieza clave. Disculpa tanta información que llegue así de repente, pero necesitaba venir ya con urgencia, conozco a tus padres y éstos a mí, hablé con ellos y me permitieron venir hasta aquí para proponerte algo importante… Estaría encantada de que aceptaras Diane_ —_Elaine sabía que sería un tanto complicado que Diane la siguiera, pero si usaba una buena persuasión, algo le decía que lo podría lograr-

—¿Y-yo? ¿Y en que podría ayudar? Y ¿Cómo es que conoces a mis padres?

—La última pregunta la contestaré si me permites acompañarte a donde ibas, para, también tener un poco más de privacidad y decirte cómo está todo_—_Esto último la rubia lo dijo susurrando, sabía que no podía hablar de esto tan confiadamente, si había alguien cerca, no quería llamar mucho la atención- por favor, me gustaría hablar contigo y de paso, me gustaría intentar ser tu amiga, ¿sí?

—De acuerdo, vamos_—_Después de meditarlo a Diane no le quedaba de otra más que aceptar, ya que sentía una enorme curiosidad del porque vinieron hasta allí, y específicamente por ella y ms que nada ¿Qué tienen que sus padres en esto? Tenía tantas dudas que necesitaba que fueran inmediatamente respondidas.

—Tranquila, tus dudas serán aclaradas en breve…futura cuñada…_—_Esto último lo dijo en un susurro la de menor estatura, para después salir las dos rumbo al pueblo y poder ahí, de una vez por todas contarle sus planes a la princesa.


	6. -Chapitre six-

**-Chapitre six-**

Estaban caminando rumbo a una librería del pueblo, solo que Diane iba sumergida en sus pensamientos mientras se formulaba preguntas en su cabeza, tales como: ¿Qué querrá exactamente de mí? ¿De dónde conoce a mis padres? ¿La habré visto en alguna parte ya? Prácticamente su cabeza daba vueltas, y ésta comenzaba a dolerle cuando, en eso, Elaine decide romper el silencio.

— Muy bien Diane, al parecer estas un poco… No, muy confundida ¿Cierto? — Esto lo dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios sabiendo lo que le esperaba escuchar ahora a la castaña.

— Honestamente… ¡Sí! Estoy demasiado confundida ahora mismo, y necesito respuestas, no sé cómo sabes de mi o de mi familia, pero ¿Por qué me necesitas, es tan importante acaso? No lo entiendo, y además ¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti? — Esto último lo dice desconfiada, ya que fue demasiado sorpresivo el cómo llegó ahí la rubia.

Elaine suspira porque sabe lo que vendrá después al decirle todo— Primero que nada, te invito a que tomes asiento porque esto puede ser algo muy… sorprendente para ti— La castaña solo la mira un poco confundida y curiosa por lo que tendría que decirle, así que ambas se dirigen a una banca cerca de la librería del pueblo y no perderla de vista— Al parecer tienes cosas que hacer, pero por favor, primero escucha todo lo que tengo que decirte, ¿prometes escucharme hasta el final? Y aún más importante, Pido que confíes en mí— Esto último lo dijo mientras tomaba a Diane de sus manos viéndola fijamente a los ojos, para después suspirar por segunda vez, baja sus manos y así empieza su relato:

— Comenzaré desde el principio… Soy Elaine y Habito a las afueras del reino de Megadozer, más específicamente…— La oji-amarilla muerde su labio un poco nerviosa pero lo suelta—… En el Bosque del Rey Hada…

Diane no podía creer lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando en ese momento ¿El Bosque… del Rey Hada? ¿Qué ese lugar no era ficticio? Había escuchado hablar de él cuando era niña y ella creía que solo se trataban de cuentos, pero al parecer ese bosque existe, y por lo que recordaba en ese bosque habita una rara especie de "gente" que tenían poderes y "alas".

Lo que Diane decía de niña al escuchar esos "cuentos" era que, cuando tuviera la oportunidad, iría ella misma a ver si era cierto lo del famoso Bosque porque, por lo que recordaba, sus padres hablaban de el como algo sumamente hermoso y la incitaban a que fuera cuando creciera si así lo deseaba y, al parecer, ese sueño puede que esté cerca de cumplirse. Su hija solo se quedaba pensando, el por qué sus padres querrían que fuera para allá, supongo que quieren que sus hijas disfruten de la vida, pero… ¿Con tanta enjundia? Ella recordaba que sus padres siempre estaban diciéndole, cuando tenía seis años, que cuando creciera y viajara para allá se enamoraría perdidamente de ese lugar. Pero había algo más, sus padres parecían que conocían muy bien, demasiado bien ese bosque, siempre, y extrañamente, a ella le incitaban a ir más que a su hermana… Extraño pero cierto, según los recuerdos de Diane.

Llegó a soñar con entes extraños, éstos poseían una especie de "alas" y flotaban alrededor de un enorme Árbol con unas flores bellísimas de un tono rosado, pero en ese sueño, había algo en especial, las veces en que llegó a soñar eso, siempre estaba una "persona" que la observaba en la lejanía, y cuando lo volteaba a ver, solo veía una espalda enfundada en un traje negro y un cabello castaño claro como peinado hacia atrás, pero eso no era todo… Tenía alas, pero no unas pequeñas, si no, unas enormes y hermosas alas de un tono azulado, eran las más grandes que las de los demás ahí presentes…Pero cuando trataba de acercarse a ese ser, Diane siempre se despertaba un tanto exaltada y se preguntaba por qué soñó exactamente eso.

Pero esos sueños, con el tiempo, se volvieron menos notorios a medida que iba creciendo, como comenzó a interesarse por otras cosas, comenzó a olvidase de aquellos cuentos que le leían de niña, pero ahora y con lo que le estaban contando, no pudo evitar pensar en esa etapa de sus niñez, y sintió que la chica frente a ella no mentía en lo absoluto.

— Entonces ese bosque si existe…— Susurra la oji-morada con sorpresa.

— Sí, y yo soy la princesa que habita ahí, junto con mi hermano el Rey de las Hadas… Harlequin.

Elaine había leído el corazón de Diane al parecer si sabía del Bosque y tenía sus dudas del porque los reyes siempre le hablaban a ella sobre aquel lugar, y ahora no había de otra, debía decirle como es que conoce a sus padres, pero primero lo primordial y era decirle el porqué de su encuentro.

— Diane, sé que tienes muchas más dudas que antes, así que déjame ser más directa. Vine aquí por una misión que yo misma me encomendé, te mencioné que eres una pieza clave para mí, y en efecto, así es, porque tú y solo tú serás quien conquiste el corazón de mi hermano mayor Harlequin — Elaine imploraba internamente que aceptara, porque el corazón de Diane era el más puro y hermoso que pudo haber encontrado en toda su larga vida y para ella, creía que con ella, su hermano sería un poco más feliz.

— ¿Y-yo? ¿Conquistar el corazón… de un Rey? — "y no solo eso, un Rey Hada"-

— Sí, y quería que fuera una princesa, pero de las que no piensan sólo en ellas mismas, sino, en el bienestar de los demás y créeme, he buscado por años a alguien perfecto para mi hermano, pero simplemente no encontraba a alguien digna para él, además de que siempre decía que tenía cosas mejores que hacer que andar de romántico con alguien. Pero a mí no me engaña, yo sé que espera el día en el que llegue alguien y logre atrapar por completo su desolado corazón. Y pienso que tú, Diane eres perfecta para tomar ese papel— Elaine lo decía con una convicción que hacía a la castaña estar un poco nerviosa ante lo dicho por ella, no sabía que decir, se sentía alagada, pero no sabía si podía lograr eso, siempre ha querido enamorarse pero ahora…Un miedo grande la invadía ¿Y si no lo enamoraba? Y peor ¿Y si él la atacaba nomás verla?, pero veía a la que decía, su hermana, si ella se veía un tanto confiable y tierna, ¿Por qué su hermano no?

Diane estaba asombrada, ella, una princesa, elegida, de entre muchas, seleccionada para atraer el corazón del hermano de la chica que tenía enfrente. ¡Qué Barbaridad!

— Eso… ¡Es una locura! Pero… a la vez, no puedo evitar sentir emoción al escuchar tus palabras ya que, siempre he soñado con conocer a mi príncipe azul…— Esto lo dice un poco ruborizada, ya que, desde niña siempre soñaba con eso, que algún día, ella pudiera enamorarse y encontrar a aquel que le robara el sueño en las noches y habitara en sus pensamientos todo el día, suspirando como una adolescente enamorada. Sólo que cae en un pequeño, no tan pequeño, detalle.

— Sólo que no lo conozco ¿Y me dices que yo debo conquistarlo? Creo que es muy loca esa petición tuya. Enamorar a un rey ¡Eso es descabellado!

— Te escogí a ti Diane porque leí tu corazón y en el pude encontrar una enorme pureza, y de entre todas las princesas, tú fuiste la más indicada — Esto lo dice Elaine sonriéndole cálidamente, tratando de transmitir confianza a Diane— Sé que es algo loco y hasta atrevido de mi parte venir hasta acá y pedírtelo así de la nada, pero en serio, necesito hacer esto por el bien de mi hermano o si no, puede que caiga en una oscuridad absoluta— Dice triste, mientras baja un poco la mirada hacia el suelo, porque enserio, de verdad le dolía ver a su hermano así y ya no lo soportaba más. Por eso tanta insistencia de su parte por encontrarle a su "otra mitad".

— Yo…No sé qué decir — Diane estaba consternada, ¿Cómo que caer en la oscuridad? — Pero, lo haré, si es por salvar a tu hermano y evitar una posible tragedia…C-cuenta conmigo— Diane había tomado una decisión y ésta era hacer lo que mejor se le daba: Ayudar a los demás, además puede que con el tempo desarrolle sentimientos hacia…"No, no, no pienses en eso, no lo conoces y no sabes cómo es su personalidad, puede que no sea un buen Rey Hada, o quien sabe, pero lo haré, ayudaré a Elaine con su cometido".

—¿D-de verdad me ayudarás? Diane, no sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso, y sobre lo de que mi hermano no es un buen Rey Hada — Un poco molesta, haciendo pensar a Diane en que puede que lo haya arruinado ahora— Créeme cuando te digo que Harlequin es el mejor de todos, ha cuidado del Bosque y del Árbol sagrado por muchos siglos y es un amor de persona, te lo dice su propia hermana — Guiña un ojo hacia la más alta y esta no puede evitar ruborizarse por la vergüenza de verse descubierta.

— Oye…Cambiando de tema, ya que lo hemos dejado un poco claro… aún tengo varias preguntas que no has resuelto sabes…— Dice Diane viéndola a los ojos, estaba claro que este día ha sido de los más extraños de su vida y también estaba más que claro que a la que tenía en frente de ella, no era un simple humana y necesitaba saciar su curiosidad— Entonces ¿Eres un hada? Pero ¿Dónde están tus alas? No las veo por ningún lado.

—¡Oh! Lo siento, como me dejé llevar un poco por esto, me perdí— Ríe avergonzada Elaine— Y si, en efecto, soy un hada, solo que en este momento las hice pequeñas para no llamar la atención por aquí, ya que si me vieran como soy realmente, puede que me meta en problemas, porque hay gente que nos ve como una amenaza— Esto último lo dice rodando los ojos ante tal tontería, pero bueno ya que se le puede hacer ante eso.

— Oh, entiendo, ahora es más claro para mí todo esto, bueno solo un poco y aclarada esta pregunta, ahora si hay otra que enserio quiero que me contestes honestamente porque no lo entiendo— Dice Diane con un tono algo desesperado.

—¿Qué cosa no entiendes? Y no te preocupes, te prometo que responderé con total honestidad— Elaine sonríe amablemente, se sentía feliz por como tomó el rumbo de este día, primero pensando que no lo lograría pero al final si se pudo hacer.

—¿De dónde conoces a mis padres?, o más bien, ¿desde cuándo? Y ¿Por qué me habías dicho que ya habías hablado con ellos? — Diane necesitaba escuchar una respuesta coherente a todo esto, ya estaba armando algunos cabos, pero tenía que ser paciente y escuchar atentamente la respuesta que cambiaría su modo de ver las cosas.

— Bueno, supongo que tarde o temprano te ibas a enterar…Tú eras aún muy pequeña y por eso no lo recuerdas, pero… conocí a tu padres hace 15 años…Y por eso pude conocerte.

Y tras escuchar esto Diane entendió todo.


	7. -Chapitre sept-

**-Chapitre sept-**

El sol caía fuerte sobre el enorme bosque, pero no quitaba que los arboles hicieran su trabajo de emanar un viento agradable para la gente que habitaba ahí. Era muy agradable, por el simple hecho de sentir la frescura de los arboles alrededor y sentir la fina fragancia que salía de las hermosas plantas de aquel enorme bosque, y ni se diga, al caminar por la tierra se crea un ambiente de tranquilidad acogedor.

El suave sonido del viento acariciando los árboles frondosos, daba un ambiente un tanto calmado a pesar de lo que estaba ocurriendo en este momento:

Un chico de cabellos castaño claro daba vueltas en círculos en una habitación enorme mientras posaba una de sus manos sobre su mentón, al parecer pensando en algo. Se le veía algo nervioso y preocupado, pensando en las mil y un cosas que tenía que hacer para ir por su hermana y, después, darle el regaño de su vida, junto a Ban, por supuesto.

Salir así, sin avisar ni nada, del Bosque era como un suicidio, tenía que preguntarle a alguien más sobre su paradero y para eso necesitaba hablar con alguien en específico, alguien que no sea su cuñado porque de seguro la defendería a capa y estada. Tenía que ser alguien que cayera muy fácilmente… Y ¡vaya que lo encontró!

"¡Helbram!"

Pensó Harlequin para, después, irse volando hacia donde se encontraba su mejor amigo de toda la vida. Éste se encontraba recostado en la rama de un árbol con los ojos cerrados y los brazos detrás de su cabeza, en una posición que parecía muy cómoda, pero eso para el rey no le importaba, solo estaba una cosa en su cabeza, y su querido amigo se lo diría, sí o sí.

— Helbram— Anunció Harlequin parado enfrente de su amigo con los brazos cruzados— Necesito hablar contigo…

— Mmm… cinco minutos más — Dice el peliverde, para, posteriormente darse la vuelta dándole la espalda al castaño, provocando la irritación de éste.

— Nada de cinco minutos, te necesito despierto ¡Ya! — Y tras decir esto, Chastiefol en su forma Guardián lo alza haciendo al peliverde despertarse asustado estando, por fin, cara a cara con el Rey.

— Um… Oh, Hola King ¿Qué te trae por aquí? — Pregunta como si nada, mostrando tranquilidad, aunque muy en el fondo sabia para que lo buscaban—

—¿A dónde se fue exactamente Elaine, Helbram? — Pregunta sin rodeos, ya que se le notaba su irritación, y esto su amigo lo notó, porque ya se temía que Harlequin reaccionaria así al enterarse de que Elaine escapó— Porque, hasta donde sé, se fue a donde habitan esos humanos, pero lo que me gustaría saber… es en qué lugar se encuentra.

Helbram, que seguía atrapado entre Chastiefol, sentía que ya no habría escapatoria, debía decirle a su amigo la verdad, honestamente no pensaba ocultárselo por más tiempo, a estas alturas Elaine debería de estar ya con esa humana diciéndole los pormenores y el porqué de su viaje, tratando de convencerla de ir con ella al Bosque del Rey Hada. Así que sin más preámbulos decidió confesar.

— Fue al Reino de Megadozer— Lo soltó, asi, sin más, sabía que el castaño se enteraría de cualquier forma, aunque no se lo dijera porque éste podía leer fácilmente su corazón.

Harlequin hizo una seña para que Chastiefol soltara a Helbram, éste, para no caer tan abruptamente solo levitó. El peliverde sabía lo que le esperaba, un regaño monumental, pero no sólo a él y rezaba porque el plan funcionara correctamente, o si o todo sería horriblemente en vano y King los odiaría (Aunque, probablemente solo se decepcionaría y les dejaría de hablar por varios días).

— Y ¿A que fue ahí? Que yo sepa, no hemos necesitado hablar con ellos por mucho tiempo— El de ojos color miel se le veía serio y confundido, no entendía la razón del porque su hermana fuera para allá.

— Eso si no te lo diré, aunque uses a Chastiefol para amenazarme— Decía Helbram de brazos cruzados volteando su rostro en actitud de no querer revelar nada más a su amigo, provocando que Harlequin se irritara— Pronto lo sabrás— Dice el peliverde volteándolo a ver con una sonrisa pícara en la cara.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué me están ocultando? Helbram…

— Ah no, ya lo sabrás, es más, no tardarás mucho en darte cuenta de porque se fue tu hermana y créeme, sé que estarás muy agradecido con nosotros— Sonríe con mucha convicción Helbram, para después alejarse de Harlequin no sin antes decirle algo— Bueno, me tengo que ir… Debo hacer unas cosas… Adiós— Dice rápidamente para huir de ahí antes de que el Rey lea sus pensamientos, con un sudor frío recorriéndole la columna— "Uf, por poco y me descubre, ¡apresúrate Elaine, nos queda poco tiempo antes de que decida el sólo ir por ti!" — Pensaba el peliverde mientras volaba rápidamente a un lugar lejos de su amigo.

—¡Helbram! — Grita Harlequin al ver irse al peliverde, quedando así, sin muchas respuestas, revolvió su cabello frustrado al no conseguir más respuestas, y eso en verdad que le causaba un dolor de cabeza-.

¿Qué era eso que tendría que agradecer? No lo sabía, y tampoco sabía que tramaba su hermana en todo esto. Pero de algo si estaba seguro y era que no se librarían de él tan fácilmente. Así que, sin más se fue volando hacia su alcoba para poder tener unos minutos para procesar toda esa información que acababa de recibir. Y es que realmente no comprendía nada, la sorpresiva huida de Elaine hacia tierras humanas y ver a su mejor amigo nervioso como que intentaba ocultarle algo, no entendía nada. Suponía que tenía que esperar que era eso que tendría que "agradecerles", esperando que no sea algo demasiado exagerado.

Pero Harlequin tenía un presentimiento de que algo dentro de él cambiaría significativamente…

Ya en la soledad de su habitación se puso a reflexionar, pero sobre todo en un tema en específico tocando, con su mano izquierda formando un puño, su pecho del lado del corazón.

— "Hay un vacío en mi corazón que no me deja tranquilo desde hace un tiempo, por eso siempre miro a las estrellas tratando de encontrar una respuesta esto que siento, trato de buscar el porqué de esta soledad…"

Pensaba el hada tumbado en su cama boca arriba posando su profunda mirada ámbar en el techo envuelto en sus pensamientos-.

Lo que él no sabía es que muy pronto esa soledad desaparecería de su corazón finalmente.


	8. -Chapitre huit-

**-Chapitre huit-**

Diane no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban de boca de Elaine, ¿Ella entonces ya los conocía y cuando ella era sólo una niña? Realmente que necesitaba procesar todo esto que estaba pasando.

Claramente no recordaba haberla visto antes por ser muy chica, apenas tenía 2 años de edad cuando Elaine fue al castillo. Pero ahora Diane se preguntaba el porqué de ir ahí, y específicamente con los reyes.

— Te preguntaras del cómo es que yo los conozco, siendo estos humanos y yo un hada… Pues verás, hace tiempo, y mucho antes de que tú y tu hermana nacieran, se provocó una disputa por tierras, el Reino de Camelot, quería derrocar al rey del Megadozer y ampliar sus fronteras, pero éstos no estaban de acuerdo ya que sabían que los del reino vecino poseían demasiados terrenos, entonces ¿para que querrían más? Y querían otras, que se les hacían más tentadoras y creían, que con ellas, podrían dominar toda Britannia.

Era un reino, que habitaba a las afueras de las fronteras entre Camelot y Megadozer, y algo más alejado que el de éstos. Este era el Reino de las Hadas.

Y entre estos tres reinos se estaba por declarar una guerra inmensa por la codicia del Rey Arturo de Camelot, entonces los reyes de Megadozer quisieron hacer una alianza con las hadas, a pesar de que estas eran un poco renuentes con los humanos, aún así, y viendo como estaba la situación, les dieron una oportunidad y les ayudaron.

— Espera, ¿a qué quieres legar con todo esto? ¿Por una casi guerra los conociste? — Dice Diane interrumpiendo el relato de la de ojos amarillos, un tanto consternada.

— A eso voy Diane, espera, necesito comenzar desde el principio para que se entienda a donde quiero llegar ¿podrías seguir escuchando hasta el final? — Dice Elaine con una sonrisa conciliadora.

— S-sí, lo siento, escucharé todo atentamente, sin interrupciones, solo que… — Voltea hacia una biblioteca viéndola fijamente mientras se muerde su labio inferior.

— Sé que quieres ir por un libro que siempre has querido leer, no te preocupes, no nos tardaremos mucho ¿sí?

— Está bien, escucharé tu relato hasta el final.

— Gracias— Y la rubia, tras decir esto, prosiguió con su relato.

"Entonces… El Rey Arturo no solo quería conquistar las tierras de los Megadozer y derrocar a su rey, sino que también quería proclamar como suyo el Reino de las Hadas, donde a ningún humano se le tiene permitido entrar, esto por nuestra propia seguridad, ya que en el pasado hemos recibido varios ataques y esto a nuestro Rey no lo tenían contento.

"En fin, en nuestro Reino siempre, desde hace mucho tiempo, ha existido un árbol en específico que nos da vida y que, gracias a él, hemos podido tener un hogar donde establecernos nosotras la hadas, y en el existe cierta fuente que vuelve inmortal a quien la toma. Y eso era exactamente lo que quería el Rey de Camelot, adueñarse de nuestra fuente del Árbol sagrado, adueñarse de nuestras tierras y poseer a todo el Reino de las hadas.

"Pero, gracias a que hicimos una alianza con los humanos del Reino de los Megadozer, se pudo hacer frente a los de Camelot, y con esto no se permitió la entrada de ellos a nuestras tierras. Y desde entonces, los reyes, de vez en cuando, piden una ayuda extra a nuestro rey.

— Y ¿A qué quiero llegar con esto?, pues es sencillo, tus padres estaban un día caminando hacia nuestras tierras, al parecer nos querían pedir algo, sabían que obtendrían nuestra ayuda pero no sería tan fácil de obtenerla. Necesitaban hablar con nuestro rey sobre algo que le ocurría al reino, específicamente a la familia real, necesitaban algo para una de sus pequeñas hijas, ya que ésta se encontraba algo enferma.

"Solo que Harlequin no se encontraba en condiciones de salir, ya que se encontraba en la misma situación, no sé cómo, pero pescó un ligero resfriado, producto de que un humano entro a nuestras tierras e hizo enfurecer a nuestro rey… pero eso es otra historia— Termina de decir Elaine mirando a Diane, esperando una respuesta de ella, quería saber qué opinaba, que diría al respecto.

— Entonces, yo estaba mal aquella vez… ¿y qué pasó después? — Inquirió curiosa la de ojos morados, sorprendiendo a Elaine, ya que ésta pensaba en que replicaría, pero al parecer no fue así— me estoy dando una idea del cómo se conocieron.

— Pues yo decidí intervenir, fui con ellos, pero me camuflé, oculté mis alas para no llamar la atención de los demás y, cuando llegamos al castillo, fue cuando vi que tan mal estaba la situación, de verdad que te encontrabas muy mal Diane. Pero al final pude hacer algo por ti, y de ahí tus padres han estado muy agradecidos por eso, y por eso mismo ellos de seguro te contaban muchas historias sobre el Bosque de las hadas y demás -Sonrió dulcemente Elaine hacia la castaña-

— Así que, creo que después de eso me encariñe contigo Diane— Suelta una risita vergonzosa la rubia— porque hubo un tiempo en el que no dejaba de venir aquí para poder jugar un rato contigo, solo cuando tu hermana no se encontraba, y eso solo fue hasta que cumpliste cuatro años, que yo ya no pude volverte a visitar, porque mi hermano se estaba dando cuenta de mis tantas ausencias, entonces tenía que disimular un poco, y fue hasta que deje de venir completamente. Y eso es todo, así es como conocí a los reyes de Megadozer y a ti, Diane.

— Y por eso mismo te escogí a ti, de entre todas, porque me pareciste un ser muy puro y alguien perfecto para mi hermano de frío corazón, porque desde niña siempre has sido alguien muy inocente y muy alegre y nunca haces menos a alguien.

— Elaine… No sé qué decir— Dice Diane mientras se tapaba a boca con la mano, un tanto sorprendida por las palabras de la de menor estatura— Yo… Sabes que te ayudaré en esto sobre tu hermano –Dice muy decidida, y siente que es lo correcto de hacer.

— Muchas gracias Diane, me hace muy feliz saber que puedo contar con tu apoyo-Elaine casi lloraba de la felicidad al sentirse apoyada por la castaña frente a ella—.Ahora que ya todo está aclarado, ¿Por qué no vamos de una vez por tu libro? ¿Te parece? — Elaine le da una sonrisa de cordialidad a la castaña, para que esta última asienta afirmativamente.

Y así ambas chicas se dirigen hacia la biblioteca, para comprar eso que Diane tanto esperaba.

Y Elaine, mientras observa de entre todos los libros que hay, piensa en cómo decirles a los reyes que su hija pronto marchará de este reino.


	9. -Chapitre neuf-

**-Chapitre neuf-**

Diane estaba contenta con lo que había conseguido, y era nada más y nada menos que el libro que siempre había soñado. Mientras buscaba por toda la librería uno en específico, iba recordando algunos que veía también por ahí, para recordarlos y, en un futuro, volver allí.

Elaine solo la miraba fascinada, del cómo, una princesa estuviera aquí, rodeada de libros y de varias personas que no les quitaban la vista, porque, a pesar de que Elaine ocultó sus alas, era sorprendente (todavía) ver a la princesa por esos rumbos. Pero bueno así era Diane, y nada ni nadie la harían cambiar de opinión.

Esto a cierta rubia de menor estatura le parecía agradable y, en parte, algo tierno, también le agradaba la manera en como la castaña trataba a los demás, muy diferente de lo que alguna vez recordaba, cuando estaba buscando a la indicada para su hermano. Se encontraba con cada cosa, como que una era tan engreída y otra demasiado obsesionada con la ropa, y ni qué decir de las que solo pensaban en ellas mismas y nunca ayudaban a los demás.

Pero su búsqueda finalmente terminó, solo esperaba que su a su hermano no se le ocurriera la loca idea de ahuyentarla con tan solo verla. Sentía que, quizá, Harlequin abriría sus ojos de una vez por todas, y dejaría ese solitario corazón.

—¿Sabes Elaine? Estoy muy feliz de que alguien me haya acompañado a comprar esta preciosidad, muchísimas gracias— Dice Diane con una sonrisa sincera y un brillo de felicidad en sus grandes ojos morados mientras observaba su nueva adquisición— Siempre venía sola por aquí y la verdad si sentía un poquito de tristeza el andar por estos lados sin alguna compañía, no tengo muchos amigos, y a mi hermana le aburren estas cosas… Así que, muchas gracias.-Termina diciendo con una inmensa alegría en sus ojos.

— Oh, N-no hay de que, ha sido un placer acompañarte aquí, me he divertido bastante, y me ha encantado ver tantos libros en un solo lugar bien distribuidos… Y he de admitir que algunos se veían un tanto interesantes…

—¿Verdad que si? Sí no por nada esta es mi librería favorita de todo Megadozer.

Elaine solo le regala una pequeña sonrisa a la oji-morada, y así, ambas van, finalmente encaminándose hacia el castillo

Al llegar, fueron bien recibidas por los guardias, a lo cual, las chicas los saludaron cordialmente.

— Diane, debo de decirte algo importante

— Uhm, ¿qué sucede?

— Si has decidido venir conmigo al Bosque del Rey Hada, necesitaré hablar con tus padres al respecto de tu decisión, y hacerles saber que estás de acuerdo en ir allá, ¿este bien?

— Mm, y ¿No puedo estar ahí con ustedes? Para reafirmar mis palabras y hacerles saber a mis padres que estaré bien, pienso que sería lo más correcto— Dice Diane con convicción, un tanto nerviosa del como sus padres se tomarían tal noticia.

— Por supuesto, si estás ahí será mejor Diane, gracias.

Y así, ambas se dirigen hacia el despacho de los Reyes de Megadozer para hablar de ese asunto que ha tenido a Elaine un tanto nerviosa.

Piensa que no debería de estarlo, ya que se conocen desde hace tiempo, pero de todas formas, sigue siendo su hija, así que estaba un poco temerosa de su reacción.

Y asi, sin más preámbulos, tocaron la puerta recibiendo un suave "adelante" como respuesta.

—¿Padre? ¿Madre? He venido a hablar de algo con ustedes… Si no les molesta — Habla Diane con algo de nerviosismo en su voz, entrando cuidadosamente en el gran salón de sus padres, y detrás de ella venía Elaine sin hacer mucho ruido.

—¡Oh! Hija por supuesto que no molestas en lo absoluto que vengas aquí, sabes que siempre se te escuchará— Dice su madre, una mujer alta, enfundada en un vestido largo y esponjado de color rosa claro con toques plateados, con su cabello castaño, peinado cuidadosamente en un chongo. Observó a su hija menor con aquellos mismos ojos morados que poseía Diane, y prácticamente sus mismas facciones, solo que más adultas— Pasa, pasa.

— Gracias madre, sólo que no vengo sola— y tras decir esto, Diane se hace a un lado dejando ver a una chica de menor estatura y cabellos dorados que los veía un tanto nerviosa— Mamá, ella es…

— Elaine— Dice su madre tras reconocerla, en un tono de voz un tanto ¿Nostálgico?- Dios… Cuánto tiempo ha pasado querida desde que te fuiste.

— Bastante su majestad— Elaine, tras decir esto, hace una pequeña reverencia con su vestido a modo de saludo—¿Cómo se encuentra?

— De maravilla, oh si tu padre estuviera aquí, le daría mucho gusto verte Elaine— Dice la Reina con una sincera sonrisa dirigida hacia el hada.

— Mamá, por cierto ¿Dónde está mi padre? Creí que estaría contigo— Dice Diane con duda, ya que le parecía raro no verlo por aquí, si se la pasaba todo el tiempo en su despacho.

— Salió por unos mandatos que tenía, pero no tardará en venir querida. Y, cambiando de tema ¿Qué te trae por aquí Elaine? — Inquirió la Reina dudosa, a lo cual las chicas sintieron los nervios a flor de piel.

— Pues, verá su majestad, Diane ya sabe la verdad de lo que realmente soy y yo... Le pedí que me auxiliara en algo que me tiene consternada.

—¿Y que podría ser eso?

Elaine suspira pesadamente preparándose para lo que viene a continuación:

— Le pedí a Diane que viajara conmigo al Bosque del Rey Hada para ayudar a mi hermano, que ha entrado en una especie de soledad absoluta y ya no puedo verlo más así. Es por eso mismo que he venido hasta aquí a hablar con su hija sobre este tema, a lo cual ella ha aceptado.

— Si madre, en efecto, quiero ir con Elaine y probar si puedo ayudar a su hermano, estoy completamente decidida en hacerlo, porque siempre me ha gustad ayudar a los demás.

— Hija…

La Reina estaba asombrada al ver en los ojos de ambas mujeres tanta determinación, solo para salvar al Rey Hada.

— Entonces es verdad lo que tu padre dijo aquella vez

—¿Mm? ¿Qué dijo mi papá? — Preguntó Diane dudosa de las palabras de su madre-

— Bueno supongo que este día llegaría tarde o temprano. Tu destino es ir al Bosque, tal y como dijo tu papá, y esta pequeña hada que vez aquí, es tu guía, la cual hará que te unas a su Rey. Hija, tu padre lo sabía y me lo dijo, porque vio algo en Elaine que pasarían ciertas cosas en cuanto cumplieras 17 años, y al parecer está sucediendo ahora... ¡Oh! Te extrañaré tanto corazón— Y tras decir esto la madre de Diane saca un pañuelo para limpiarse pequeñas lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir de sus ojos.

Elaine solo escuchaba bastante anonadada por las palabras de la mayor, con razón sentía que aquí encontraría algo especial, y al parecer no se equivocó.


	10. -Chapitre dix-

**-Chapitre dix-**

Diane estaba sorprendida por las palabras de su madre, tal parece que todo lo que ha vivido no ha sido por pura casualidad. Las veces en las que le hablaban sobre ese bosque y las hadas, y ahora se entera de que su nueva amiga es una guía que la llevará a su destino. Pero más sorprendente el que su padre sepa su futuro, nunca dijo nada, tal parece que se lo tenía bien guardado hasta que fuera el momento adecuado para contarlo.

Necesitaba hablar con su padre sobre todo esto que estaba ocurriendo, y justo tenía que irse, debía verlo ya, antes de su partida.

El Rey de Megadozer, un hombre bastante alto, de cabello rubio como los rayos del sol y ojos de color morado iba llegando en una carroza hacia su hogar, este acababa de realizar unos mandatos que tenía ya pendientes desde hace tiempo, pero que no había realizado en su tiempo, es por eso mismo que tuvo que irse de improvisto.

Pero todo culminó bastante bien y terminó lo que tenía pendiente, así regresando contento a reino. Al entrar, saluda cordialmente a sus guardias, para, después dirigirse a su despacho y terminar unas pequeñas cosas que quedaron pendientes, sobre firmar algunos papeles, entre otras cosas.

Antes de entrar escucha unas voces provenientes del despacho, algunas las reconoce, pero había una en especial que le parecía que estaba soñando. Así que sin más, el rey, padre de Diane, abre la puerta, encontrándose en su interior algo que lo deja bastante anonadado.

— E-Elaine… Cuanto tiempo— Pronuncia el rey, haciendo que la aludida se girara y lo observara asombrada por el hecho de no haberlo visto en tanto tiempo.

— Su majestad— La rubia hace una pequeña reverencia a éste, en forma de saludo- ¿Cómo se encuentra?

— B-bien, hace tiempo que no nos visitabas, ¿Cómo has estado?

— Excelente su alteza.

— Papá, al fin llegas, necesito decirte algo importante, bueno, más bien necesitamos hacerte saber una cosa— Interrumpe Diane llamando la atención del mayor.

—¿Sobre qué, qué ocurre?

— No es nada grave cariño, solo que es una pequeña sorpresita, que por cierto tú ya habías visto con anterioridad, sólo recuerda— Su esposa le regala una pequeña sonrisa, haciendo pensar a su esposo de lo que se supone tiene que acordarse— Oh, ya se te olvidó, al parecer los años ya te están afectando— Suelta una risita la Reina— Chicas, ¿le digo o le dicen?

—¿Decirme qué?

— Diane debe de ir al Bosque del Rey Hada/Me iré al Bosque del Rey Hada-Dicen al unísono ambas chicas, ocasionando que al hombre casi le diera un colapso.

—¿Tu? ¿Ustedes? ¿Que?

El padre de la princesa estaba que no se la podía creer, o más bien no quería aceptarlo, ya que sabía de antemano que esto pasaría tarde o temprano, solo que no esperaba que su princesa se fuera tan pronto de sus manos. Extrañaría demasiado sus pláticas tan amenas que tenía con su pequeña hija y los paseos a caballo que compartían ambos en los tiempos libres que tenía su padre, no podía aceptarlo, pero al ver la cara de determinación de ambas mujeres…Simplemente no sabía que decir, sabía perfectamente que el destino de Diane era, tarde o temprano, irse de su cálido hogar.

Sintió una pequeña, pero cálida presión en su hombro derecho, y al voltear, vio a sus esposa parada junto a él, regalándole una sonrisa y mirada que sabía que lo derretirían por dentro, era de esas a las que no le podía negar nada y en ella, su esposa le transmitía todo lo que estaba pensando.

—¿Y, porque ahora? — Inquirió el padre de Diane.

— Por mi hermano, éste se encuentra en juego, vine hasta aquí para encontrar a la que será la indicada para conquistar su frío y solitario corazón, o si no la oscuridad lo consumirá por completo— Elaine baja los ojos al suelo con un aire de preocupación mezclada con tristeza— Sé que esto es repentino, pero nos conocemos desde hace tiempo, y, además su hija está de acuerdo. Puede que ya la haya escogido desde hace tiempo, pero ahora mis conjeturas han sido aclaradas, y ella— La rubia apunta hacia Diane— Sé que ella es la indicada para tener el papel perfecto para salvar a mi hermano.

Tras estas palabras, el hombre mayor piensa detenidamente en todo esto que está sucediendo, sabía que no tenia de otra más que dejar que su hija fuera a cumplir con su destino. Él sabía de antemano, también su esposa, que Diane era de un alma libre y bastante soñadora y ella siempre estaba soñando despierta con encontrar prontamente a su príncipe azul. Lo soñaba desde pequeña, y ahora con lo que le estaban diciendo, al parecer no habría más de otra que aceptarlo, la extrañaría muchísimo, eso había que tenerlo en claro.

— Hija, esto es tan repentino, pero no demasiado, porque yo, tu padre, ya sabía lo que depararía en tu futuro, estaba feliz pero un tanto triste, ya que mi pequeña princesa se iría prontamente de esta casa, se extrañará, por supuesto que pasará eso, pero si es tu decisión ir hacia allá… Lo entenderé perfectamente, porque te conozco y sé que eres de esas personas que no dudan en ayudar a alguien y talvez puedas ser feliz con él y tener un heredero— Esto último lo dijo en un susurro.

Y, con lágrimas en los ojos, ambos, padre e hija se abrazaron mutuamente, siendo esta escena, observada por el hada y la madre de Diane.

— Padre…Te prometo que me portaré bien y juro que cumpliré mi palabra de salvar a aquel Rey Hada en problemas, para que las hadas de ese bosque no lo pierdan para siempre.

Y con estas palabras, la familia Megadozer se envuelve en un profundo abrazo, en señal de despedida hacia su pequeña hija.

— "Ahora tendré que despedirme de mi hermana, pero no sé cómo decirle esto"-Pensaba preocupada la castaña menor al separarse del abrazo de sus padres, y estos al notar su preocupación, deciden interrumpir sus pensamientos.

— Piensas en cómo decirle a tu hermana Matrona, ¿verdad corazón?, no te preocupes, nosotros nos encargaremos de eso, tu dirígete a tu alcoba para recoger tus cosas y no perder más tiempo para que ayudes a su Rey y no sea demasiado tarde.

— "La madre de Diane, siempre tan comprensiva" — Pensaba Elaine, para después decir:

— Sus altezas, les prometo fervientemente que su hija estará en muy buenas anos, ustedes ya me conocen de antemano y, como sabrán y no por adular, pero me considero una persona de confianza y ustedes lo saben más que nada, asi que permítanme tener el honor de guiar a su hija hacia mi hogar.

— Por supuesto, contamos contigo Elaine— Dicen ambos reyes, para después acompañar a las jóvenes a la puerta.

— Entonces esta es la despedida, cariño se te extrañará, pero procura visitarnos de vez en cuando.

— Por supuesto papá— Y, tras decir esto Diane y Elaine se dirigen a la alcoba de la castaña para preparar todo e ir a afrontar su destino.


	11. -Chapitre onze-

**-Chapitre onze-**

Se encontraban en la puerta principal del castillo y Diane sentía los nervios a flor de piel, ya con sus maletas hechas junto a su nueva amiga hada, y sus padres junto con su hermana mayor. Matrona ya estaba informada sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo y del porque su hermana se iba tan pronto, aunque al principio no lo aceptó, sus padres le insistieron de que era lo correcto, que tenía que hacerlo por proteger a alguien, a lo cual la fuerte mujer derramó algunas lágrimas porque iba a extrañar demasiado a Diane, la vida en el castillo no sería lo mismo sin ella.

Matrona se acercó por última vez a su hermana para decirle lo siguiente:

— Siempre serás mi hermana menor aunque estés lejos de casa, sentiré nostalgia cuando pase por tu cuarto y no lo encuentre con la luz encendida al saber que te la pasabas con un buen libro, o bailando como loca por tu habitación, esto lo sabía porque te escuchaba hacer bastante ruido a la ve que cantabas alegremente. Diane, cuídate mucho, espero algún día volver a verte, o procura visitarnos de vez en cuando, tampoco estaría mal— Matrona suelta una risita-Bueno, pues que te vaya bien en tu viaje, y que por fin se te haga ese sueño dorado por el que siempre has suspirado— La rubia le guiña un ojo provocando un pequeño rubor en la castaña.

— Hermana yo también te extrañaré demasiado, también extrañaré esos días cuando pasábamos juntas en tu alcoba o en la mía contándonos historias o, aún recuerdo, por tus intentos de que aprendiera alguna llave de las que sabes hacer— A Diane se le quiebra la voz tras decir esto último— Siempre estarás en mi memoria, así como ustedes, padres míos, los llevaré siempre aquí conmigo— La castaña se apunta asimismo con su dedo índice en el lado del corazón resaltando sus palabras— Los quiero mucho, a todos.

— Y nosotros a ti— Dicen sus padres y su hermana, para proceder a darle un último abrazo en conjunto, soltando algunas lágrimas.

Todo esto fue presenciado por Elaine, con ver esta escena ya hasta sentía ganas enormes de volver con su hermano y abrazarlo o de ver a Ban, ¡lo extrañaba tanto! Ya quería verlos a todos allá y también saber que pasó en su ausencia. El hada sabía, también, de antemano que su hermano no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados y le exigiría una buena explicación del porque se ausentó, a tal grado de ir al pueblo humano. Valla sorpresa que se llevará al enterarse de lo que traerá consigo.

Momentos después se ve a la familia Megadozer finalizar su abrazo, y con lágrimas en los ojos, se despiden de las chicas deseándole buena suerte en su camino al Bosque del Rey Hada.

—¿Estas lista Diane?

Esta se limpia las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y asiente.

— Más que nunca

— Muy bien, entonces vayamos— Ambas suben a una carroza, dejando todo el equipaje en la parte de atrás, y así se dirigen hacia su próximo destino.

Diane siente las emociones a flor de piel se siente un tanto nerviosa y es que no sabe como será la reacción de aquel misterioso rey, no lo conoce de nada, aunque Elaine le dijo que era de buen corazón, aun no se fiaba del todo y con esto nuevas dudas surgían en su cabeza, tales como:

¿Y si no gusta de ella? ¿Y si no le gusta a ella? ¿Y si no puede hacer bien su trabajo? ¿Y si…?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un hada de cabellos cenizos.

— Diane, puedo leer tu corazón, sé que tienes muchas dudas e inseguridades con respecto a cómo se comportara mi hermano contigo, pero te prometo que no te hará nada y estoy cien por ciento segura de que lo dejarás maravillado, solo espera y verás, no es malo, solo que un poco inseguro si— Consuela Elaine, tratando de transmitirle con sus palabras que no pasará nada malo por allá.

—¿Puedo confiar en ti? — Habla Diane, insegura.

— Por supuesto, sé lo que te digo, aunque, al principio, si se molestará mucho conmigo por lo que hice, pero ya veré como me arreglo con él y sobre ti, se pondrá reacio, eso sí, pero pasados los días notará que no eres como las demás— Sonríe la oji amarilla confiada en sus palabras, haciendo que Diane se tranquilice un poco, solo un poco.

— Bien, confiaré en ti

— Gracias.

Después de esa pequeña conversación no volvieron a tocar el tema, sumiéndose cada una en sus pensamientos, una por un lado pensaba sobre qué haría llegando ahí y como conquistaría el corazón de un rey y, por otro lado, otra pensaba en como haría frente a su hermano para convencerlo de que Diane resida ahí.

Pasado un rato, se llegó al destino, la carroza no podía entrar al bosque por órdenes de la princesa, asi que ambas chicas bajaron de ésta y Diane se despidió del chofer, yéndose por donde mismo y dejando a ambas mujeres en la entrada de este Bosque.

— Bien, aquí estamos, y ahora— Elaine voltea a ambos lados viendo que no fuera observada por nadie más- Bien, está despejado.

Y, tras decir esto unas hermosas alas, algo grandes y de un lindo color rosado aparecieron en la espada de la pequeña hada, sorprendiendo bastante a Diane que o pudo evitar exclamar:

— T-tus alas… ¡S-son hermosas Elaine! — Exclama Diane con alegría y sincera admiración hacia el hada, haciendo que esta se sonroje un poco por aquel cumplido.

— G-gracias Diane.

— De nada, ahora… ¿Entramos?

— Claro, solo déjame decirte que si no eres bien recibida en este bosque, él te echará, pero solo es para los humanos que no tengan un corazón puro, así que no te preocupes-Dice esto Elaine con una sonrisa inocente.

La cara de Diane era todo un poema, primero diciéndole una cosa, asustándola para que termine en otra muy diferente. Lanza un suspiro y se adentra junto a Elaine a aquel bosque que solo pertenecía a sus sueños, pero que ahora se ha hecho realidad.

Al entrar en éste, no sienten nada raro para después ver algo que dejará marcada a Diane por toda su vida.

Era la imagen más hermosa jamás vista, se podía observar un gran claro rodeado de un brillante pasto con varios tipos de flores decorándolo, algunos árboles bastante altos que hacían de ese lugar algo tranquilo y agradable y que se podía respirar paz por donde sea.

Pero lo que sorprendió más a la princesa de Megadozer fue ver algo rosado al fondo:

Un hermoso pero enorme árbol con pétalos rosados adornándolo y bailando al son del viento mientras una brisa fresca los columpiaba suavemente, era lo más que bello que había visto en su vida y que siempre recordará en sus memorias.

—¿Te gusta? — Pregunta Elaine tras el silencio que se generó a causa de la impresión que se llevó la de ojos amatista.

— Me encanta, es lo más hermoso que he visto.

— Qué bueno que te guste

"Y a ver si te gusta más mi hermano cuando lo veas" — Tras este pensamiento Elaine suelta una pequeña risita que no pasó por alto por Diane.

— Y ¿ahora? ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

— N-nada, nada, solo recordé algo, es todo— Ríe el hada nerviosamente. Pero en eso, siente que algo se viene acercando rápidamente hacia ellas, y, sabiendo que sería llama a Diane:

— Diane, ponte detrás de mí, creo que ya nos descubrió.

—¿Quién?

— Mi hermano.

Y el corazón de Diane dio un vuelco, y rápidamente se pone detrás de la espalda de hada, para finamente conocer a la persona que venía hacia ellas.

— Hermana, cuanto tiempo— Aparece Harlequin ante ellas finalmente, éste decidió ir a la entrada del bosque al detectar dos presencias tanto conocidas como desconocidas y decidió ir a ver qué pasaba para encontrarse con su fugitiva hermana.

— Hola hermanito, ¿Cómo has estado? — Dice esto la rubia hada encarando a King finalmente.

—¿Dónde has estado? Me preocupaste— Dice Harlequin con un tono de inquietud en su voz— O más bien, que has estado haciendo, ¿Porque te fuiste así de repente?

— Oh, yo… No me lo vas a creer, pero mejor hablemos en otro lado ¿Qué te parece?

— Oye vienes con alguien ¿cierto? — Inquirió el hada mayor, provocando que Diane se sintiera más nerviosa todavía, agachándose un poco por ese tono. Que suerte que estaba detrás de las grandes alas de Elaine, o eso quería pensar, hasta lo que sucedió a continuación:

— Emm…

— Elaine… ¿Quién está detrás de ti?

"Oh Dios, que no me vea todavía"

Este pensamiento lo leyó Harlequin y, sin más, rodeó para quedar de frente con su acompañante que le daba la espalda al rey hada.

— Pues ya te descubrí

—¡Hermano! Ella es…

La oji-violeta, algo asustada voltea lentamente para, al fin observarlo llevándose la sorpresa de su vida.

Los ojos de ambos conectaron, como si fueran uno solo, éstos viéndose fijamente, para que el hada solo tuviera en mente algo:

La vio, tan bella, desbordando ternura angelical y algo dentro de él supo que con ella la vida sería menos aburrida.


	12. -Chapitre douze-

**-Chapitre douze-**

Harlequin estaba en su alcoba cavilando que hacer para cuando su hermana menor volviera al bosque. Quizá primero la cuestionaría del porqué de su huida y la haría hablar y haría que le dijera que fue lo que estuvo haciendo en este lapso de tiempo en que se fue. Necesitaba respuestas y una muy buena excusa por parte de la rubia.

El rey hada, al concluir con sus cavilaciones, decide dar una corta caminata -entiéndase por volar- por los alrededores de su reino y ver si no había amenaza alguna que interfiriera en las actividades de su pueblo.

Observaba a varias hadas trabajando, hablando animadamente, entre otras cosas, y con esto Harlequin se sentía feliz, con una paz absoluta al ver a su gente tranquila y alegre, no como en siglos pasados. De pronto se le viene a la mente de donde podría estar ahora su amigo Helbram, para charlar un rato, ya que se le pasó –un poco- el arranque de enojo que tuvo con él, y sentía que debía de pedirle una disculpa, aunque quería que lo entendieran, no todos los días tu hermana menor se da a la fuga así como así.

Mientras lo buscaba y preguntaba por él, un hada de cabellos verdosos estaba recostado tranquilamente con los ojos cerraos disfrutando de la paz del lugar. Aunque sentía un tano culpable al tener que ocultarle la localización exacta de su amiga Elaine, lo hacía por un bien común.

Regresando con King, éste estaba que no encontraba a su amigo por ningpun lado.

"Tal vez esté dormido en algún lugar, bueno iré entonces a lo profundo del bosque"

Y con este pensamiento se fue volando hacia las copas de los árboles donde posiblemente esté su amigo de cabello verdoso. Pero, éste se detiene abruptamente en su camino para, después, sentir una, o, dos presencias adentrándose en el bosque, y como si de un proyectil se tratase, tuvo que dar media vuelta e ir a ver qué pasaba, dejando para después la plática con Helbram.

Podía reconocer de quien era la presencia, por supuesto que la reconocería donde fuese, ¡Era su hermana! ¡Elaine! Pero la otra no la reconocía en nada. Acercándose pudo divisar las enormes alas de su rubia hermana aunque parecía que algo estuviera detrás de ella, esto lo dejó un tanto confundido ¿A quiéb trajo? Y ¿Para qué?

Bueno sus dudas serían resueltas prontamente.

Y ahí estaban, mirándose fijamente, los ojos de Harlequin impactaban contra los amatista de Diane, y ésta estaba realmente maravillada con lo que sus ojos veían:

El cuerpo alto de Harlequin con su cabello castaño claro un poco largo como peinado hacia atrás, con un pronunciado tupé que casi le tapaba su ojo derecho, le hacía tener un aire bastante varonil y lo hacían ver bastante guapo a su parecer. Estaba enfundado en un traje negro, y debajo una camisa blanca, pulcramente limpia. Y sus ojos, ¡sus ojos! Le impactaban en sobremanera, de un lindo color miel, le parecían muy bonitos. Pero lo que más le sorprendía a Diane eran sus alas, sus increíblemente enormes alas, más grandes que las de Elaine, y si las de la rubia les sorprendieron, las de Harlequin mucho más.

Sus alas eran hermosamente enormes, como de un tono azul claro con algunas manchas negras en éstas, aunque parecía que tenían más colores, y a a luz del sol parecía que brillaban.

Quedó completamente fascinada con aquella visión, la cual nunca podrá borrar de su cabeza.

Pero el rey hada tampoco se quedaba atrás. Él podía apreciar de igual manera a Diane, se quedó pasmado viendo sus adorables ojos de un violeta hermosos y un brillo peculiar en ellos. Su cabello castaño, más oscuro que el de él peinado en dos coletas que la hacían ver muy adorable, se fijó en que ella poseía unos pómulos que parecían ser dos suaves algodones a simple vista. Y no puso evitar observar su cuerpo, aun debajo de ese vestido que poseía la princesa, se podía notar una bella figura debajo de éste, con caderas bien formadas y un busto no muy exagerado.

Y tras esto King decidió apartar la mirada apenado, ocultando un sonrojo por su osadía.

— Y-y bien ¿Quién es ella, Elaine? –Preguntó el oji-miel a su hermana un tanto nervioso con lo que acababa de ver.

— Pues, ya que me descubriste no tengo de otra más que decirte… Ella es Diane, la princesa de Megadozer y… — Pero fue interrumpida abruptamente por el de las grandes alas.

—¿Megadozer? ¿No me digas que es hija de esos humanos, amigos tuyos que llegamos a ayudar en el pasado? — El rey se veía bastante sorprendido con lo que escuchaba, pero ¿Ella que tenía que hacer ahí?, se preguntaba Harlequin.

— Sip, es su hija, la menor y, pues no sé cómo decirte esto hermanito, pero porque no mejor dejamos primero que la princesa descanse, para que tu y yo podamos hablar tranquilamente de todo esto— Decía nerviosa Elaine, aún no estaba preparada para decirle a su hermano del porque trajo aquí a la castaña.

— Mm… No puedo dejar que un humano esté aquí, aunque me sorprende mucho el cómo pudo pasar por el bosque— voltea para ver a Diane, asustándola un poco— Parece ser que no tiene un corazón con algún mal.

— Claro que no King, ella es muy amable y tiene un corazón muy puro, si quieres compruébalo por ti mismo, pero por favor deja que se quede, ya que debo de decirte algo importante. Si es que quieres saber por mi boca el porque me fui de aquí y por qué traje aquí a la hija de mis amigos los reyes de Megadozer.

— Muy bien, déjame ver si es verdad lo que dices.

Y, tras decir esto vuelve a posar su mirada en Diane para poder ver en su corazón algo que lo dejó sin palabras.

Diane se le queda viendo otra vez, un poco nerviosa por su mirada inquisidora, aunque se sentía un poco atraída por sus hermosos ojos amielados…

"Espero que no me haga nada, yo solo he venido aquí a ayudar a la causa, no me quiero ir hasta haber cumplido con mi cometido. Por favor rey hada déjeme quedarme aquí."

Pensaba esto Diane con los ojos cerrados, no quería irse tan rápido de aquel lugar ya que quedó completamente fascinada con la vista hermosa que ofrecía aquel reino y más con su gobernante.

"Y-yo prometo no hacer nada malo"

Harlequin leyó todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos y, finalmente se dio cuenta de que no era ninguna amenaza, así que a regañadientes –y por otra razón que implicaba conocer a aquella humana princesa, pero no lo iba a reconocer en vo alta- accedió a cumplir la petición de su hermana menor.

— Muy bien, se quedará aquí mientras tu y yo hablaremos en mi alcoba.

Elaine estaba más que feliz con lo que su oídos escuchaban, asi que, dirigiéndose a Diane le dijo lo siguiente:

— Vamos, te mostraré el reino y en donde te quedarás por un rato, mientras hablo con mi hermano ¿Si?

— S-si, de acuerdo-Y así los tres se encaminan hacia el Árbol Sagrado. Diane detrás de Elaine y un poco nerviosa por la inmensa presencia de su rey.


	13. -Capitre treize-

**-Chapitre treize-**

Llegando al Árbol sagrado, Diane no puede evitar pensar en cuan hermosos se ve de cerca, ni en sus más íntimos sueños se imaginaba en ese lugar. O quizás sí, pero lo veía bastante lejano.

Tenía unas hermosas flores que, con el movimiento del viento éstas caían con gracia al suelo verde, a los pies del árbol. Era una vista muy bonita, sus ojos estaban disfrutando lo que veían, y a la vez sentía como las flores caían silenciosas sobre ella dándole un aspecto adorable y un tanto divertido.

Diane, sin poder evitarlo, suelta una risita por como tiene la cabeza ahora: llena de flores rosadas alrededor de ésta, parecía que portaba una corona floral. Su risa causó que las dos hadas voltearan a verla, una con curiosidad y otra con un poco de irritación.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? — Habla Harlequin, volteando hacia Diane para ver el porqué de su risa, hasta que lo que vió lo dejó helado.

"Rayos Harlequin, concéntrate… Pero es que se ve muy adorable asi… ¡Ahh! La acabo de conocer y no me puede parecer linda aquella muchacha"

Pero tras estos pensamientos las mejillas de King estaban tiñéndose de un adorable color carmín.

— N-nada su majestad, solo… solo se me hace lindo este sitio, es todo y además algunas flores parece que hicieron una corona bastante bonita cayendo sobre mi cabeza— Suelta una pequeña risa, con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, haciendo que, extrañamente en el corazón del rey hada, palpitara muy rápido.

"¿Qué demonios? Parece que mi corazón quisiera explotar. Concéntrate King, ahora mismo tienes que hablar con Elaine"

— Oye hermano ¿estás bien?, porque te ves muy rojo ahora, ¿no tendrás fiebre o algo?, aunque sería raro que un hada enfermase… — Dice Elaine mientras posa su mano en su barbilla pensativamente. Aunque la realidad era otra, ella sabia lo que le pasaba a su hermano ya que leyó su corazón. Tal vez el efecto "Diane" esté dando sus frutos…-.

Tras esto, Diane se acerca un poco más a ambos, notoriamente preocupada por Harlequin.

—¿Majestad? ¿De verdad se encuentra bien? — Y al moverse, aquellas flores rosadas caen de su cabeza mientras su cuerpo, movida por una especie de "resorte" se situaba al lado del rey-.

"N-no te acerques"

Pensaba King, pero fue demasiado tarde porque, sintió la mano de Diane sobre su frente, tocándola para comprobar que no tuviera fiebre de verdad y solo sea por el calor que hacía el día de hoy.

Elaine solo veía la escena bastante divertida, por la reacción de Diane y de cómo reaccionaría su hermano. Esto no se lo perdería por nada del mundo. Ya extrañaba cuando se sonrojaba así, olvidaba lo tierno que se veía así, todo indefenso.

"Esto lo voy a gozar como no lo puedes imaginar, hermanito"

King toma la muñeca de Diane con cierta delicadeza para apartarla de él, mientras la ve a los ojos igual de rojo.

— Estoy perfectamente bien, es solo… Solo…— Harlequin no podía encontrar las palabras indicadas para decirle que se alejara de él y no lo volviera a tocar con sus suaves manos.-"Un momento, ¿pensé que sus manos eran suaves? No, por supuesto que no".

Mientras tanto, en la mente de la oji morada solo estaban presentes los ojos de aquel hombre castaño de alas grandes que la tenía tomada de su muñeca, su roce era muy tierno, no la estaba dañando ni nada por el estilo. Su piel era muy tersa casi como la de un bebé.

De pronto le llegó cierta fragancia a sus fosas nasales, que al inhalar detectaron un delicioso aroma floral, que no podría ser de aquel árbol frente a ellos.

"¿Acaso este olor es de… él?, oh Dios, ¡huele delicioso!"

Era una dulce fragancia floral la que destilaba el ojii miel, un olor tan rico, agradable, que no se lo podría borrar de la cabeza nunca, hasta creía que lo reconocería donde fuese.

— Oye, tienes un aroma floral, me gusta— Suelta Diane sin pensar. Hasta que se da cuenta de sus palabras porque el sonrojo en el rey hada aumenta considerablemente, y éste suelta la mano que tenía atrapada la muñeca de la princesa para taparte la cara completamente roja de la vergüenza, y Diane solo atina a taparse su boca y nariz con una de sus coletas apenada por lo que dijo.

— Es-este es mi olor natural— Dice Harlequin avergonzado.

— Y-yo, no sé lo que dije, solo, creí haberlo dicho solo en mi cabeza— Esto último la castaña lo susurra muy avergonzada.

Harlequin solo suelta un suspiro, tratando de quitarse la vergüenza de la cara.

— Descuida, que no vuelva a repetirse.

"Tratas de verte rudo pero no lo logras, te conozco, yo sé que te gustó tocarla, al igual que ella a ti"

Pensaba Elaine mientras los veía con una sonrisa pícara en los labios. Tras esto su hermano voltea a verla irritado porque alcanzó a escuchar los pensamientos de su hermana.

— Elaine, que sandeces estás pensando…

— Oh hermano, nada de nada, ya sabes — Tras esto la de alas rosadas le guiña un ojo para dirigiré a Diane que estaba envuelta en sus pensamientos.

"Qué raro, en cuanto me soltó la mano, me sentí un tanto en soledad, que extraño"

Esto lo escuchó Elaine, se asombró por eso, al parecer algo estaba brotando por aquí…Y claro que no se quedaría de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada, hasta que ellos estén juntos.

Y por eso mismo decide hacer lo siguiente, el hada de cabellos rubios:

— Bueno— Empieza a decir llamando la atención de la princesa y el rey— Que tal, hermano, si mejor llevo a Diane a que conozca su habitación provisional, que se quede ahí un momento, mientras tu y yo hablamos a solas ¿te parece?

"Vamos, que si quieres saber que pasó, tendrás que hacerme caso King"

Harlequin a regañadientes y después de leer este pensamiento de su hermana dice:

— Bien, llevala a una de las habitaciones de aquí, te estaré esperando en la alcoba. — Después, el hada mayor se fue volando un poco más rápido de lo normal, como si tuviera prisa con algo.

— Genial, Bien Diane ¿Vamos? — Llamó Elaine a la castaña, a lo cual esta obedece yendo tras ella como hace rato, solo que sin King.

— Oye, Elaine, ¿le hablarás de lo que te propones hacer? — Pregunta Diane un poco nerviosa por eso-.

— Sí, ya es hora de que sepa, no puedo ocultárselo por mucho tiempo, sé que se enojara mucho conmigo por decidir por él, pero la decisión está tomada.

— Entiendo, es lo mejor entonces.

Después de esto, ambas llegaron a la que sería la habitación provisional de Diane. Y al entrar a esta, la castaña quedó maravillada por lo que veía:

Una habitación sumamente grande para ser solo de invitados, con una gran cama con sábanas blancas y sobre ella lo que parecía una cortina de seda transparente, ocultándola un poco, dándole un toque lindo a ésta. Las cortinas estaban sujetas por unos pilares de madera dándole un toque fresco a la habitación, al lado de la cama había una gran ventana que daba vista hacia las afueras del árbol sagrado y desde ahí podía ver todo a su alrededor. Había también un gran armario en el cual podía ella misma meterse y después, justo al lado estaba un baño algo grande con una tina bastante bonita con su regadera.

— Esto es… Hermoso Elaine, gracias.

— Pues esta será tu habitación provisional, mientras intento convencer a mi hermano de que te quedes. Bueno, pues te dejo con tu ahora habitación, disfrútala— Dice Elaine mirando a Diane con una suave sonrisa-.

— Muchas gracias Elaine, y espero que puedas convencer a tu hermano, tenemos que hacer que no caiga en la oscuridad de la que me hablaste.

— Por supuesto que no pasará eso, ten mi palabra, y ya sé cómo convencerlo, tú no te preocupes— Y tras decir aquello, la rubia hada sale de la alcoba, dejando a Diane sola en la gran habitación observándola maravillada.

Elaine caminaba hacia la habitación de su hermano para, finalmente hablar con él sobre ese tema, sabía que se enfurecería con ella, pero ya tenía varios trucos bajo la manga para hacer que aceptara a Diane en el Reino.

Mientras tanto, un hada de enormes alas azul claro se encontraba agarrando su cabello con ambas manos sentado en su gran cama pensando en lo que acababa de pasar.

"Maldita sea, ¿porque a mí?"

Harlequin baja una mano para apretarse el lado izquierdo de su pecho, donde yace su corazón, el cual desde hace rato no dejaba de palpitar rápidamente.

-No me puede estar pasando esto, apenas la vi hoy… No puede estar sucediendo de nuevo…


	14. -Chapitre quatorze-

**-Chapitre quatorze-**

Finalmente Elaine llegó a la alcoba de Harlequin y soltando un leve suspiro tocó la puerta dos veces para hacerse notar.

— U-un momentovDijo King detrás de la puerta, aún seguía aturdido por sus ruidosos pensamientos, talvez con la charla que tendría con su hermana pueda despejarlos un momento…Solo un momento.

Finalmente la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un Harlequin bastante consternado, Elaine no quiso preguntar ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de leer su corazón, no quería hacerlo sentir atacado por sus preguntas.

Entró y se sentó en una silla que había junto a un escritorio. King sólo cerró la puerta tras de él para dirigirse y sentarse en la orilla de la cama quedando de frente a su hermana.

— Bueno… ¿Por dónde debería empezar? — Comenzó a decir el Rey Hada procurando ocultar su malestar y mostrando una máscara de indiferencia mientras observaba a Elaine. — ¿Por qué te fuiste así como así?

Aquella pregunta ya se la esperaba la rubia y nerviosa contestó:

— Fui al Reino de Megadozer.

—¿Para qué exactamente? Porque no creo que solo hayas ido a saludar a tus amigos los reyes si trajiste contigo a su hija…— Inquirió Harlequin con sospecha. Éste trataba de no leer el corazón del hada frente a él, quería confiar en ella plenamente y que ésta en respuesta fuera completamente honesta con sus palabras.

— Traje a la princesa Diane para, que de una vez por todas, salgas de aquella oscuridad que te abruma.

El rey hada solo pudo mirarla con confusión, pasando a la de compresión, para luego dar paso a la molestia.

—¿Enserio crees que estoy metido en la oscuridad? Estoy perfectamente bien, no necesito la ayuda de una humana porque sé que estoy completamente bien. — Mintió, él sabía que su condición mental estaba empeorando poco a poco, conforme avanzaban los días, ya que cada vez se sentía más solo, a pesar de tener buena compañía como su pueblo, su mejor amigo, su hermana y –a regañadientes- a su cuñado Ban. Aquella soledad simplemente no se iba y sentía como si un agujero se lo estuviera tragando de a poco.

Elaine lo miró preocupada, no quería perderlo. Pero en eso una grandiosa idea nació en su cabeza.

— Y además ¿Qué se supone que haría ella por mí? — Prosiguió el castaño algo irritado, el no quería la ayuda de nadie, no quería que salieran metidos en sus problemas personales.

— Conquistarte, ella… Tratará de ganarse tu corazón

Harlequin no podía creer lo que escuchaba de la boca de su hermana menor, y no iba a aceptar tal cosa ¿Cómo es ese atrevimiento a su vida personal? Y, soltando un hondo suspiro, habló:

—¿C-como que ganarse mi corazón?, y ¿desde cuando te di permiso para que te metieras en mi vida personal y sentimental?, ya te dije que estoy bien, no necesito amor innecesario de esa humana— Habló el rey hada con el ceño fruncido viendo al hada frente a él, y es que, nunca le pareció bien que se metiera así en su vida, en sus cosas.

— Hermano… Crees que no me doy cuenta, pero sé que sufres y que todas las noches te encuentras fuera de tu habitación, melancólico y… triste.

Y cuánta razón tenía Elaine, era un hada bastante perceptiva. Siempre se enteraba con que su hermano andaba a altas horas de la noche en lo más alto del Árbol Sagrado, todo gracias a Helbram, ya que había veces en las que Elaine se daba cuenta del estado semi depresivo de Harlequin y pues… Le preguntaba a Helbram el porqué. En primera instancia no quería contarle nada por respeto a su mejor amigo, pero después de analizar la situación… Accedió a contarle lo que le ocurría al Rey Hada.

"Maldito Helbram, en cuanto lo vea hablaré con él"

Este pensamiento surgió en la cabeza de King, mientras por su mente pasaba una escena donde lo amarraba a un árbol y el peliverde trataba de zafarse sin éxito alguno.

—¿Helbram te contó verdad? Rayos… Debí suponer que esto saldría a la luz tarde o temprano… — Decía entre murmureos Harlequin, al parecer no tenia de otra, más que aceptarlo.

-Oh, así que admites que es cierto ¿Eh?

Harlequin solo soltó un suspiro, derrotado, dándole así, la razón a Elaine.


	15. -Chapitre quinze-

**-Chapitre quinze-**

— Es por esto mismo que traje a Diane al bosque…— Decía Elaine de una manera conciliadora para con su hermano, quién en estos momentos estaba con una mirada un tanto ida, con sus pensamientos flotando por su mente sin control.

Ver así a King le estrujaba el corazón, con la mirada perdida en algún punto fijo de aquella habitación, podía escuchar sus pensamientos ir rápidamente uno tras otro sin parar.

"¿Porque?"

"Después de tanto tiempo y pasa esto"

"No quiero caer en esto de nuevo, ¿y si es como las demás? Las cuales solo jugaron conmigo"

"No podría soportar otra decepción"

"No quiero enamorarme de nuevo"

El hada de alas rosadas miraba, con los ojos a punto de salírsele las lágrimas, a su hermano mayor, el cual se encontraba con la cabeza entre sus manos, agarrando fuertemente su cabello y tratando de callar esos atormentaos pensamientos de su cabeza, pero no podía y eso… Eso hacía que éste derramara lágrimas de frustración…frustración por lo que estaba sucediendo en su interior… algo que él aún no quería aceptar…No quería aceptar que él ya…A Diane…

De pronto el Rey Hada siente una presión firme en su hombro izquierdo y al levantar la cabeza, se da cuenta de que su hermana lo estaba viendo a los ojos firmemente con varias lágrimas surcando sus mejillas, por lo cual él la miró consternado y confundido.

—¿Elaine? ¿Porque lloras?

— Debería de preguntarte lo mismo a ti— Dijo la rubia señalándolo con su fino dedo índice.

Harlequin se toca la cara, percatándose de que, en efecto, estaba llorando.

— "¿En qué momento…?"— Pensaba el hada mientras se tocaba su rostro y sentía sus mejillas mojadas por el rastro que dejaron sus lágrimas.

— Tus pensamientos te estaban atormentando, y yo… Yo estaba preocupada por ti— Elaine se limpió unas cuantas lágrimas de sus ojos amarillos para verlo mejor, ya con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. — Por eso me afectó verte así… tan vulnerable. Es por eso que de verdad te des una oportunidad. Diane no es como las demás que te han decepcionado, créeme… Ella tiene un corazón demasiado puro como para lastimar hasta a una mosca. Además, he de confesar que le pareces bastante atractivo. — Dice Elaine con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios.

—¿Q-que? Yo… Yo…— Harlequin, en cuestión de segundos, adopta en su rostro un bonito color rojo. A lo que Elaine solo suelta una risita.

— Y a mí me parece que te atrae bastante ¿Eh, eh? ¿Oh no? Sabes que los estaba observando hace rato antes de subir para acá. Se ve que hacen química los dos.

Harlequin estaba más rojo que un fruto silvestre de la vergüenza que su hermana le estaba causando en ese momento. Y no iba a admitir tal cosa en frente de ella, no señor.

— Ya, dime, ¿te gusta Diane? — Inquirió Elaine inocentemente, a la vez que King se tensaba en su lugar. Éste comenzó a sudar fío ante tal afirmación, no lo iba a decir en voz alta, ni de loco.

— No… No… No me atrae aquella humana. — El rey apartó la mirada de su hermana, viendo hacia algún punto de la habitación. No quería verla a los ojos por nada del mundo, a sabiendas que ella podría leer su corazón. — Y ni se te ocurra entrar en mis pensamientos.

— Oh, al parecer alguien ya se puso su máscara de indiferencia. — Ríe la rubia, para, luego, aclararse un poco la garganta. — Muy bien, ya veo que no te gusta para nada Diane. No te gusta nada que hasta te pusiste completamente rojo cuando te hice la pregunta, ay hermano no tienes remedio. — Y tras decir esto, Elaine se para de su lugar, mientras un confundido chico castaño la miraba.

—¿Y ahora, que harás?

— Pues iré con la princesa, necesito hablar con ella unas… Cuantas cosas. — King la vio con algo de sospecha, y es que, cuando ella actuaba así, no iba a ser nada bueno. Siendo honestos, eso le asustaba.

— Bueno ya me voy, te dejo para que reflexiones un poco, luego seguiremos con esta conversación, ahora tengo asuntos que resolver… Adiós. — Después de decir esto, Elaine se retira rápidamente de la alcoba de su hermano Harlequin. Necesitaba crear un plan con Diane rápidamente. Ya se había dado cuenta de lo que siente su hermano, no es como si el pudiera ocultárselo, se le notaba que le atraía un montón y Diane… Era otra cosa, también a ella le pareció atractivo. Y Elaine no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, oh no, eso sí que no.

En la habitación del rey hada, Harlequin seguía con la mirada clavada en la puerta por la que había salido su hermana pequeña. Estaba confundido ante tal acción repentina de aquella rubia, él quería decirle unas cuantas cosas más, sobre que dejaría irse a la castaña de ojos morados a su reino. No quería estar viéndola, porque sabía que volvería a caer tras volver a ver esos ojos que lo cautivaron.

No, no quería verla de nuevo, por nada del mundo. Porque a Harlequin, aquel hada de grandes alas azules, se cautivó por completo ante aquella joven chica. Y ya no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, pero solo quería que se fuera, y no creía en las palabras de Elaine –o no quería creerle-, que Diane fuera diferente, no, era inaceptable. Todas las chicas con las que llegó a estar siempre lo usaban, lo menospreciaban al final y él, él terminaba sucumbiendo a un hoyo negro, el cual se hacía más grande, conforme más grande se hacía su soledad y conforme más decepciones amorosas tenía.

Soltó un suspiro, sólo quería que su corazón descansara, pero tenía que llegar ella y su corazón no pudo evitar dar el primer latido en muchos años por alguien más.

Y, llegados a una conclusión, Harlequin se volvió a sentar en su cómoda cama, se recostó en ella y, mientras ponía un brazo cubriendo sus ojos, una sonrisa apenas perceptible se dibujaba en sus labios,

"Parece que estoy frito. Porque en realidad si me gusta, demasiado"


	16. -Chapitre seize-

**-Chapitre seize-**

Estaba en su nueva habitación, sentada, vislumbrando todo a su alrededor. Era demasiado bonito aquel lugar, y se sentía bastante cómoda.

De repente escucha unos toques a su puerta, a lo cual responde con un "¿Quién llama?", recibiendo como respuesta a su amiga hada. La deja entrar y ésta solo la ve pensativa.

—¿Sucede algo? — Pregunta Diane al ver la expresión impasible de Elaine.

— Es sólo que… Tenemos que movernos rápido. Mi hermano… Él está cayendo de a poco, y la verdad es que me preocupa bastante su estado.

— Oh, ya veo. Pero ¿No querrá que me valla? Digo, parece que no me quiere cerca.

— De eso no te preocupes. Tú te vas a quedar aquí hasta que cumplamos con nuestro cometido. Además me he dado cuenta de unas cositas por ahí.

—¿Ah,si? ¿Cómo cuáles? — Pregunta Diane, la cual estaba intrigada sobre lo que, posiblemente, tenía en mente Elaine. Ella ya quería ayudar a aquel rey. Odiaba saber que había gente sufriendo a su alrededor y no le importaba si eran de diferentes razas, ella haría lo imposible por ayudar.

— De la fuerte atracción que está sintiendo por ti.

Termina por decir Elaine, dejando pasmada a Diane en su lugar ¿Acaso era verdad lo que decía? ¿Harlequin, sintiendo algo… Por una humana como ella? No, no podía creerlo, aunque si fuera así…Tan solo de pensarlo su cara se puso de un vivo color rojo, haciendo que Elaine esbozara una sonrisa al saber lo que eso significaba.

—¿De…De verdad?

— Sí, pero como es un muy terco, no lo va a aceptar así como así. Y es por eso mismo que tenemos que hacer algo para que lo haga. No lo vamos a forzar, pero quiero que tú intentes algo con él. Demuéstrale que eres diferente y no solo una cara bonita, Diane. Confío en ti. Además también sé, que a ti te comienza a gustar mi hermano, ¿o, no?

Diane simplemente tapó su boca con una de sus coletas ante lo dicho por su amiga. Y es que tenía razón, Harlequin le estaba comenzando a provocar un ligero cosquilleo en su estómago y tampoco podía negar que era endemoniadamente guapo.

Elaine solo ríe divertida ante la acción de su amiga. Al parecer dio en el blanco, a ella no se le escapaba nada.

— Entonces es verdad…

— E-espera… P-por supuesto que no me gusta. Sería muy pronto como para decir eso. Apenas lo conozco y…

Pero fue interrumpida por Elaine que solo volvió a reír por cómo estaba de roja la princesa.

— Ya, está bien que te guste. Sentir atracción hacia alguien que apenas viste, no creo que sea malo.

Diane simplemente ya no podía decir nada más. Ese silencio lo interpretó Elaine como un sí, que ella tenía razón que cuanto a que le gusta Harlequin. Pesaba que estaba bien, poco a poco se iba logrando su cometido. Sólo faltaba más interacción entre ambos. Y es que, Elaine sentía que ambos combinaban muy bien, podrían hacer una pareja súper adorable. Solo era cuestión de que los dos platicaran y se trataran de conocer más. Podría ser un poco difícil en cuanto a su hermano. Pero con Diane no lo creía así, ya que ésta estaba decidida a ayudarle.

Y los pequeños brotes estaban comenzando a salir.

A Diane ya le pareció atractivo King. Lo sabía y así lo sentía desde que vio la primera interacción entre ellos. A la castaña le cautivo por completo la mirada de Harlequin. Se le notaba como hipnotizada con su presencia y además había leído sus pensamientos. Sabía que eso era como inmiscuirse en su privacidad, pero es que no aguanto su curiosidad. Y desde ahí supo que algo estaba empezando a brotar en Diane.

Y luego, tenemos a Harlequin. Aquel rey hada que juró ante Helbram y Elaine, que jamás volvería a abrir su corazón ante alguien que quisiera entrar en él. Que nunca volvería a sentir eso llamado _amor._ Y que nunca de los nunca jamases se enamoraría de nuevo, ya que sufrió mucho en el pasado, el cual lo atormentaba. Simplemente sentía miedo. Sentía miedo ante la idea de volver a abrirse ante alguna chica, para después, ver como su corazón quede destrozado por una fémina. Pero… No fue hasta que vio a Diane, que ese pensamiento se esfumó de su cabeza y no pudo evitar sentirse enormemente atraído hacia ella. Elaine lo presintió al ver los ojos y leer un poco el corazón de Harlequin.

"Linda"

"Hermosos ojos violetas"

"Bella sonrisa"

Esos pensamientos dispararon desde el corazón del castaño. A lo cual Elaine no pudo más que sentirse feliz al poder saber que su hermano aún podía sentir una especie de atracción hacia alguien, una vez más. Le hacía feliz el verlo enajenado ante una humana. Porque si, ella había visto en los pensamientos de Harlequin, antes de ir a hablar con él, de que él comenzaba a sentir algo por ella y parecía ser que no sería algo pasajero.

Tal vez, y de una vez por todas, King pueda darse una oportunidad como es debida. Presentía que lo él sentía comenzaba a sentir era algo profundo. Quizá algo más fuerte que antes. Y eso le parecía a Elaine más que perfecto.

Diane era simplemente buena para él, y algo le decía que no lo defraudaría.


	17. -Chapitre dix-sept-

**-Chapitre dix-sept-**

— Muy bien, Diane. Te propongo algo. — Habló el hada.

— Dime. — Dijo tímidamente Diane, esperando lo que iba a decir a continuación.

— Acompáñame al jardín que está detrás del Árbol Sagrado. Me acaba de surgir una idea y no pienso desperdiciarla. — Y sonrió de una manera que hizo estremecer a Diane con temor ante lo que se avecinaba.

Ambas chicas iban saliendo de la habitación. Elaine iba enfrente tratando de no encontrarse con el rey hada por el camino. Al ver todo despejado, le hizo una señal a Diane para que la siguiera. Y así, caminaron rumbo a lo que sería el primer encuentro entre Harlequin y la princesa.

— O-oye, Elaine…— Llamó Diane en un murmuro, mientras salían de un pasillo que parecía estar adornado en sus paredes de enredaderas con algunas flores de colores.

— ¿Si? Dime.

—¿Es…Es necesario que yo… que yo vaya así vestida?

Elaine se detiene un momento a observarla. Quizás exageró un poco, o tal vez no en la vestimenta de la castaña. Ésta consistía en un vestido largo hasta las pantorrillas, las mangas caían por debajo de los hombros con encaje. También portaba en su cuello una gargantilla café con un pequeño dije en éste, de color rojo. E iba peinada con sus dos coletas marrones. Simplemente _perfecto._

A decir verdad le gustaba como lucía. Le había dicho a Diane que se cambiara con ropa más bonita por hoy. Se sonrojó fuertemente cuando vió su imagen en el espejo de cuerpo entero de su alcoba. No quería decirlo en voz alta sin sonar presumida, pero… A la oji morada le encantaba su aspecto.

— Sí, ¿tiene algo de malo? O tal vez debí de escoger un vestido más corto…

—¡No! Nada de eso… Es solo que… La verdad es que si me gusta pero… sólo vamos a ir al jardín, puede que lo ensucie.

— No, no. No lo ensuciarás, tranquila. Además, no te apures ya sabrás porque te pedí que vistieras así. — Simplemente la rubia hada le guiñó un ojo y dio media vuelta antes de que le hicieran más preguntas al respecto. Aún no le quería decir nada sobre lo que tenía en mente. Así que Diane la siguió en silencio, quería hacer más preguntas, sentía curiosidad por lo que se traía en manos su amiga. Pero al ver las evasivas que Elaine le daba, prefirió esperar hasta llegar al jardín.

Al parecer no había hadas por ahí por donde ambas andaban caminando ya más expuestas y esto generó una enorme duda en Diane que no tardó en ser contestada.

— Si te preguntas donde están las demás hadas del reino, se encuentran haciendo sus labores diarios allá abajo. Si quieres puedes darle una miradita.

Diane por mera curiosidad observó lo que habría debajo de aquel enorme árbol y lo vio:

Hadas trabajando de allá para acá. Unas hilando, otras cosiendo o haciendo manualidades. Se veía que existía una enorme armonía en aquel lugar. Uno a uno trabajando en conjunto, sin pleito o peleas absurdas, como en el reino donde ella vivía. Sonrió contenta al ver la tranquilidad y a destreza conque trabajaban juntas aquellas lindas y misteriosas hadas. Lo que más le atraía -aún- eran las hermosas alas de cada una: todas de diferentes colores hasta transparentes, aunque notó una diferencia en todas: sus alas eran más chicas que las de Elaine y Harlequin. Al parecer por ser de éstos como de la "familia real" por decirlo de alguna forma.

Pero las alas más enormes, hermosas y con las cuales ha sentido ganas de tocas con la yema de sus dedos, fueron las de Harlequin. De un azul casi transparente con manchas negras en sus alas. Diane nunca se cansaría de observarlas y poder apreciar su belleza natural.

— Vaya… Trabajan en una perfecta armonía, Elaine. Además el ambiente no se torna para nada en disputas ni nada. Es tan tranquilo.

— Lo sé, es bastante agradable. De lo que sé, a los humanos — habiendo excepciones por supuesto- les gusta pelear o envidiar a sus compañeros de trabajo. Y eso te lo digo porque lo llegué a ver. Pero aquí no, sé que todas las hadas tiene su propia personalidad y también pueden enojarse y lo que tú quieras. Pero si respetan a los otros.

Diane solo se quedó pensando en las palabras de su compañera. Tenía razón los humano eran tan sensibles en ocasiones. Pero bueno, eso ha sido desde tiempo atrás, siempre la envidia ha estado presente.

— Bueno, bueno. Mejor sigamos andando. No le des tantas vueltas al asunto, tampoco estoy generalizando ¿eh? No lo digo con malas intenciones.

— Lo siento, me quedé perdida en mis pensamientos. Mejor, continuemos. — Dijo Diane ya más alegre reanudando el paso. Elaine iba su lado con una pequeña sonrisa compasiva.

Yendo ya para el jardín. Estaban a un solo paso de entrar. Se encontraron con un hombre muy alto y de cabellos albinos, al cual elaine reconoció y voló hasta su lado para darle un fuerte abrazo.

—¡Ban!

—¿Elaine? Oh, al fin has llegado. Uf, menos mal, ya me esperaba a que viniera tu hermano a tragarme vivo.

— Una disculpa, pero era por razones superiores ya lo sabes. Y cumplí con lo que te dije. — Le da una sonrisa llena de orgullo haciendo que Ban sonriera tiernamente.

— No sabes cuánto te añoré…Ya quería volver a tenerte entre mis brazos. — Dice con una voz un poco seductora, provocando un fuerte rubor en la rubia.

— Y-yo también te estuve extrañando ¿Sabes? Pero aquí estoy finalmente.

Diane solo era una espectadora ante la escena que se estaba armando delante de ella. Se sentía un poco incomoda ante sus muestras de afecto. No había estado cerca de una pareja en un tiempo y cuando lo hacía se sentía un poco celosa a decir verdad pero si, bastante incómoda haciendo de mal tercio ahí.

En eso Elaine da un salto aun en los brazos de su amado y ésta se suelta con facilidad de ellos. Esto hace extrañar a Ban un poco hasta que cae en cuenta de quien acompañaba al hada.

— Ban, primero que nada, te presento a Diane. Mi nueva amiga y la que conquistará el corazón de King. Es, además, la princesa de del reino de Megadozer.

— Oh, mucho gusto princesa. — Hace una pequeña reverencia en forma de saludo.

— Diane, él es Ban, mi esposo.

— Un gusto en conocerlo. — Hace igual una pequeña reverencia a forma de saludo alzando un poco su vestido. Inclinando sus piernas unos segundos para, luego volver a su posición original.

— Entonces… ¿Tú serás quien se gane el corazón del Rey Ruco, eh? Vaya, vaya. Interesante, aunque es muy terco con respecto a sus sentimientos, eso si te lo digo de una vez.

"¿Acaso le llamó Rey…Ruco?"

— Sí, bueno. Ban así es, se inventa nombres de no sé dónde. — Respondió Elaine al pensamiento de Diane, provocando en ésta se tapara con una de sus coletas por la vergüenza de pensar eso.

— Oh y tengo mejores. — Dijo el peli blanco en tono de burla.

Elaine solo rodo los ojos ante lo dicho por su esposo.

— Oye, cariño, ya que estás aquí y hablando de mi hermano… ¿Podrías hacerme un favor? — Pidió Elaine poniendo ojos de borreguito. Sabía que eso era la debilidad de Ban y que no podía resistirse a nada.

— C-claro, estoy a tus órdenes, linda.

Diane solo estaba atenta ante lo que le pediría Elaine.

— Necesito que vayas a la habitación de mi hermano y dile que baje al jardín porque tengo que hablar con el sobre _algo_. — Dijo esto con un pequeño guiño y así, Ban supo captar la indirecta.

— De acuerdo. Le diré que es urgente porque si no es así. Me va a mandar a volar. — Rodó los ojos al pensar en la acción de su cuñado.

—¡Muchas gracias, cariño! — El hada de alas rosadas lo abraza por última vez despidiéndolo con un casto beso en los labios. Después lo vio irse del jardín a la alcoba de Harlequin. Solo esperaba que no se tardara en acudir o si no su plan no podría marchar bien.

En la alcoba de King se podía ver como él estaba viéndose en un espejo que tenía, peinándose con una mano su alborotado cabello castaño.

"No lo sé. Esto no me convence. Probaré con otro"

Cambiaba un poco su peinado probando varios estilos, con los cuales no quedaba satisfecho. Y ¿Por qué hacía esto? Pues la respuesta es sencilla. Una palabra:

_Diane_

Aunque Harlequin no lo admitiera ante nadie, él quería verse bien. Aunque antes había dicho que se no la quería ver. Realmente mentía, y eso que estaba haciendo ahorita, era que había cambiado de opinión. Tenía pensado en ir con ella e invitarla a comer al Gran comedor que estaba en un ala del reino. Pero debía ser cuidadoso con su hermana, simplemente no quera entrometidos.

"Vaya que el amor si cambia a uno"

Pensaba King con un suspiro delante de aquel espejo. Después se escucharon unos toquidos a su puerta y una –para él- molesta voz.

— Eh, Rey ruco. Elaine quiere hablar contigo en el jardín.

—¡Ban! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames así? — Respondió irritado el hada observando la puerta dónde provenía la voz. — Voy en un momento, estoy ocupado.

— Dice que es urgente. Yo que tú me apresuraba, se veía bastante nerviosa…

Ban solo tenía una ladina sonrisa en su rostro, sabiendo que con esto el hada iría rápidamente para allá. El plan tenía que marchar bien.

— Bien. Voy para allá.

— Muy bien, adiós. "Rey ruco". — Pensó Ban mientras se iba carcajeando al escuchar que King le gritaba de nuevo ante eso por que logró escuchar sus pensamientos. Ay, como le encantaba molestarlo.

Las chicas seguían en el jardín. Aunque en eso, Ban llegó corriendo directo con Elaine.

—¿Lo lograste? — Dice la rubia al verlo apenas llegar.

— Por supuesto. Ya viene en camino.

Diane se tensó al escuchar eso y su corazón, por más que quisiera, no lo puso parar porque comenzó a palpitar desbocado al saber que Harlequin iba a venir pronto.

"Hay que irnos y dejarlos solos"

— Por supuesto que haré eso, solo espera a que King esté más cerca y cuando Diane se distraiga, nos retiramos rápidamente. — Dice en un susurro lejos de Diane. La suerte que tenían, porque ella estaba pérdida en sus pensamientos pensando en cierto castaño de enormes alas.

En eso Harlequin iba llegando al jardín, después de verse por última vez al espejo, suspirando mejor decidió ir a ver de qué quería hablar su hermana.

Ya casi estaba por llegar, solo le faltaba pasar una pared de enredaderas, como tipo puerta y listo.

Elaine y Ban rápidamente se percatan de eso y viendo que Diane no hacía ni decía nada, estaba más ida y volteando para el cielo. La pareja decidió escabullirse como pudieron silenciosamente. Yéndose por otra entrada que había por ahí. Finalmente dejando a Diane completamente sola.

En eso Harlequin finalmente entró a aquel enorme jardín y grande fue sorpresa al no ver a su hermana por ningún lado. Pero en su lugar se encontró con alguien a lo cual hizo que su corazón saltara en su sitio.

El ruido que hubo la hizo salir de sus pensamientos y al querer voltear no encontró ni a Elaine ni a Ban. Solo se topó con una mirada amielada que no dejaba de verla intensamente.

El miel con el violeta hicieron contacto mutuo para dar paso a un frenético latir de corazones en ambos.

Y los dos se sintieron desfallecer ante la presencia del otro.

Elaine y Ban se las iban a ver después.


	18. -Chapitre dix-huit-

**-Chapitre dix-huit-**

Solo se podía escuchar el suave roce del viento, el cual movía ligeramente los cabellos de la pareja que se encontraba en aquel jardín.

Diane estaba estupefacta. No podía articular palabra alguna y su mente era una enorme enredadera de pensamientos.

"No puede ser, él está aquí"

"¿Qué hago ahora?"

"¿Qué digo?"

"Es tan guapo"

Este último pensamiento lo alcanzó a escuchar Harlequin. El hada simplemente se sonrojó a más no poder. Él igualmente estaba de piedra y su pulso no paraba de latir como loco.

"Rayos, esta humana va a matarme"

Pensó el hada, hasta que se le ocurrió algo para poner fin a ese incómodo silencio.

Tosió un poco y habló:

— H-hola... — Trató de sonar calmado aunque en su interior era todo lo contrario.

Diane dio un respingo al escuchar su voz. Esa voz… Tan dulce.

— H-hola su majestad.

— No esperaba verte por aquí. De hecho esperaba ver a mi hermana, ya que me habían dicho que quería hablar conmigo sobre algo urgente…— Y apenas cayó en cuenta de lo que quiso hacer el hada. Se las iba pagar o agradecer, pero hablaría con ella, sí o sí.

— Oh, ya veo… Sólo que hace unos momentos estaba conmigo. Aunque se fue junto a Ban sin que me diera cuenta.-Dijo inocentemente la muchacha de cabello castaño. Harlequin, se dio cuenta de que ella no sabía nada de las intenciones de la rubia y al parecer aún no caía en cuenta de lo que quiso hacer el hada.

"Pobre e inocente alma"

— Pues parece ser que solo quería que tú y yo nos encontráramos. — Volteó un poco su rostro, con un pequeño sonrojo adornando sus mejillas.

Solo se veía como el color rojo tomaba posesión del rostro de Diane. Su corazón comenzó a latir frenéticamente mientras sentía como le sudaban las manos. Comenzó a sentir un inmenso calor, a pesar de que la temperatura ahí era bastante fresca.

Harlequin se percata de esto al voltear de nuevo con ella, ya que no hacia ningún ruido. Hasta que leyó sus pensamientos, cayó en cuenta de que, lo que dijo, lo dijo en voz alta.

"Ella quería que… él y yo… en el jardín…"

Su cabeza era un caos y Harlequin se aproximó a ella al ver que estaba perdiendo el equilibrio y antes de que cayera en el pasto, King la tomó en brazos. Tenía a Diane contra él, ésta tenía sus brazos apretados en su pecho mientras su respiración se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

Solo se quedaron mirando de nuevo con las emociones a flor de piel. Harlequin tenía su perfecto peinado movido de una manera rebelde y Diane, sus ojos morados estaban muy abiertos.

"Siento que estoy en el cielo en los brazos de un ángel"

— Discúlpeme. Era tanta la emoción que no pude controlarla y casi caigo desmayada. — Decía Diane, parecía apenada, aunque aquí el que se sentía culpable era otro.

— No, no. Fue mi culpa el haber permitido eso. Si no lo hubiera pensado en voz alta, no hubieras colapsado de esta forma. Discúlpame a mí, por favor.

Se veía tan apenado, que inconscientemente Diane subió una mano suya y trató de acomodar el flequillo del rey hada. Luego la bajó un poco y la posicionó en su mejilla tiernamente.

— No se preocupe. Ya no volverá a pasar. — Y le dedicó una dulce sonrisa. Ante esto el rey no pudo evitar devolvérsela de igual forma.

— Muy bien, entonces.

Y así se quedaron un buen rato, Diane en bazos del Harlequin, a quien le estaba acariciando la mejilla suavemente. Y Diane despierta de su _hipnotismo_ y, sonrojada trata de reincorporarse bien. El rey hada al sentir esto, la suelta poniéndola de pie. Al hacer eso siente un extraño vacío en las manos…

"Que extraño..."

— Emm… ¿Sabe? Ya que estamos los dos aquí ¿Por qué no tratamos de conocernos más? Vamos, vamos. Acuéstese conmigo en el césped. — Diane lo decía inocentemente, mientras se acostaba en el pasto tranquilamente ante un peli castaño sorprendido ante tal invitación.

"Vamos. Aprovecha esta oportunidad"

— De acuerdo ¿Por qué no?

Se acostó junto a ella viendo el inmenso cielo azul adornado con nubes que surcaban el cielo.

— Es hermoso, ¿no cree?

— Si…

Pero a este punto el de ojos amielados ya no estaba observando hacia arriba. E inconscientemente había volteado su rostro viendo el perfil de la castaña a su lado.

Era lo más hermoso que había visto en lo que tenía de vida. Diane simplemente era un ser puro e inocente, y no había maldad alguna en su corazón. Tanto que se lo dijo Elaine y era verdad.

"Te quiero tanto"

Pensaba el hada aun observándola. Y tras esto, Diane también voltea su rostro hacia el de él y así ambos quedaron atrapados en la mirada del otro.

Diane sabía que este sentimiento que empezaba a brotar, lo hacía de una manera muy intensa. Nunca se había imaginado poder estar _enamorándose_ de un hada. Pero era tan dulce y lindo que no poda evitarlo.

"Este sentimiento que brota en mi interior, es lo más hermoso que jamás había experimentado".


	19. -Chapitre dix-neuf-

**-Chapitre dix-neuf-**

Seguían viéndose fijamente. El hada y la humana. Ambos aun recostados en el verde pasto.

En eso Diane esboza una sonrisa inconscientemente hacia el hombre a un costado de ella. Harlequin no puede evitar devolvérsela, fue como una acción ya programada por su cerebro.

—Entonces ¿De qué…De que quieres platicar? —Habla Harlequin con cierto nerviosismo en su voz.

—Que tal… Que tal sobre como gobierna su reino. Me da curiosidad saber eso—Contesta Diane tímidamente, y ante tal acción, Harlequin solo piensa que se ve tierna así.

—Pues verás… Yo no suelo ser de los reyes que quieren imponer ante su pueblo. De esos reyes que solo piensan en ellos mismos y en tener siempre el poder. A mí me gusta ver a mi pueblo libre y tranquilo. Claro que hay reglas, como no salir del bosque, eso está tremendamente prohibido, pero es por seguridad. En sí, no siento que sea de mano dura con las demás hadas que habitan este vasto bosque. Y sé que a los demás no les desagrado en lo absoluto.

Termina diciendo Harlequin con una sonrisa volteando hacia el cielo pensando en la alegría que había en el reino que gobierna.

Diane solo se le queda viendo impresionada ante tales palabras tan honestas y sinceras por parte de aquel rey hada. A ella, a decir verdad le agradaban las personas que pensaban de ese modo. Y al verlo mejor, se dio cuenta también de que quería mucho a su reino y no los desprotegería por nada del mundo.

—¿Y tú, Diane? ¿Qué me puedes contar de dónde vivías?

"Antes de que mi hermana te _raptara_"

"Espero no tocar una fibra sensible, de seguro extraña a su familia"

El rey hada estaba atrapado en sus pensamientos tan culpables cuando, de pronto, Diane habló:

—Era muy bonito y agradable estar ahí. Me encantaba, en especial, la biblioteca que estaba en la parte central del reino. Siempre que terminaba un libro, iba ahí y compraba uno nuevo para seguir leyéndolo ¡Es que la lectura siempre ha estado inculcada en mi familia! Aunque a mi hermana no le llame mucho la atención, ¡a mi sí! Siempre me estarías encontrando rodeada de libros, ya sean nuevos o viejos y desgastados por tanto uso. Pero, es que simplemente no puedo evitarlo.

"Oh y además de gustarme eso, en Megadozer las personas siempre son amables por ahí. Por donde pises te hablaran amablemente. Oh, y también los jardines del palacio donde vivía, simplemente hermoso. Ese de hecho era mi lugar de lectura, lo usaba cada que quería estar un momento a solas conmigo misma y perderme entre las hojas de mis desgastados libros.

Ante todo esto, Harlequin le prestaba total atención a todo lo que le contaba la castaña. Le parecía divertido los gestos que la muchacha hacia al hablar. Siempre tan expresiva. Se notaba la emoción en su voz cuando hablaba de su antiguo hogar. Y no pudo evitar que un suspiro saliera de sus labios al contemplarla.

Diane se percató que hablaba demás y, avergonzada se disculpó con el hada.

—Disculpe si hable demasiado, es que cuando recuerdo Megadozer siempre termino emocionándome contando lo increíble que me parece.

Al rey hada, ese gesto le pareció sumamente puro y tierno, ante lo cual contestó sonriente:

—No te preocupes, es bueno ver que te alegras por cosas que amas hacer, es normal, no te culpo. Tú no tengas vergüenza si hablas "demás", yo te escucharé.

Tras esto, Diane se sintió más aliviada al ver su mirada tan sincera.

—D-De acuerdo. Muchas gracias.

El tiempo fue pasando rápidamente mientras ambos hablaban de ellos mismos. Comenzaban a conocerse cada vez más y cada vez se atraían más.

Cuando menos se dieron cuenta, el sol ya se estaba ocultando dejando ver a las nubes ya de un tono entre rosado y anaranjado. La vista era simplemente preciosa.

—Harlequin, ¿ya se dio cuenta de cómo se ve el cielo ahora mismo? Vea, vea ¿No es precioso? —Comenta Diane emocionada, mientras King volteaba hacia el cielo. Y en efecto daba una vista esplendorosa, que en sus años reinando no había contemplado muy bien.

—Tienes razón, es hermoso.

El hada estaba absorto observando el bello atardecer. Tan absorto que no se dio cuenta de que alguien iba entrando en aquel jardín.

—¿Su majestad?

Habló un hada que se iba acercando poco a poco a la pareja que reposaba tranquilamente en el jardín. Al acercarse más, se percató de que su rey no estaba solo, sino que, estaba acompañado de una muchacha castaña y no una cualquiera, sino la humana que trajo la princesa Elaine. Ella sabía de los planes que tenía el hada de proteger a su hermano, pero a ella no le agradaba mucho que se juntara con un humano.

Harlequin pronto se da cuenta de que están siendo observados y, pronto se levantó con cuidado para ver quien lo solicitaba.

— ¿Uh? — Diane solo se para igual que el hada y, al hacerlo observa que hay otra hada viéndola fijamente.

— Majestad, con que aquí se encontraba Lo estuve buscando un buen rato, pero por fin lo encontré.

— ¿Qué sucede Ende? ¿Pasó algo? —El rey hada se alarmó ante eso, y se preparó para lo que estaba a punto de escuchar.

—No, no es nada. Es solo que estaba dando una vuelta, de casualidad por el Árbol Sagrado, pero no sentí su presencia cerca, así que decidí ir en su busca y ver si no le pasaba nada grave. Pero veo que está _muy bien_.

Aquellas palabras y el tono que usó no les gustaron para nada a Diane, la cual, inconscientemente se movió un poco junto a Harlequin.

—Si no te preocupes, no pasa nada, solamente vine a…—Pero, inesperadamente fue interrumpido por la otra hada.

—Estar con _esa_ humana ¿Verdad? En vez de atender sus prioridades como se debe.

—¿Perdón? ¿Desde cuándo me hablas así, Ende? Y para que sepas, no tienes que decirme lo que tengo que hacer.

Harlequin estaba indignado y sorprendido ante la rudeza de Ende. Tal parece que se encontraba disconforme por la presencia de Diane. Se lo temía, y se veía en cuanto hizo contacto con ellos.

—Eso no importa, lo que importa aquí—Su mirada chocó con la de Diane, la cual ya estaba casi detrás del cuerpo de Harlequin—Es que ella no debería de estar en este bosque. No es bienvenida, ¿Qué no recuerda que a los humanos no les está permitido pasar? Aún se me hace increíble que esta humana haya podido entrar aquí.

El hada de ojos rojos miraba casi con odio a la oji morada. No lo soportaba, no soportaba que un humano estuviera cerca de su rey.

Harlequin simplemente soltó un suspiro de cansancio. Él sabía que también había pensado así, pero al verla más y conocerla terminó tomándole cariño. Y no iba a permitir que ofendieran a Diane. No en su guardia.

—Mira, Ende. Sé que te aborrecen los humanos a más no poder, pero eso es porque te ha tocado ver lo peor de lo peor en ellos. Y no voy a permitir ofensas ni a ella ni a mí. Diane no te ha hecho nada para que le demuestres tu odio. Y tampoco me tienes que hablar de una forma tan detestable solo porque estoy cerca de un humano.

"Él…Él me está ¿Protegiendo?"

—Vámonos de aquí Diane.

Y tras esto Harlequin la tomó de la mano y se la llevó de ahí lo más rápido que pudo, dejando a Ende sola en el jardín con lágrimas en los ojos.

Harlequin sólo iba arrastrando a Diane lejos de que alguien más pueda agredirla en frente de él. Ella solo estaba en las nubes, sus pies simplemente caminaban sin control dejándose llevar por Harlequin. Hasta que ambos pararon a una puerta, King la abrió y entraron por ésta.

Al entrar, Harlequin cerró la puerta con un pie. Y pronto se dio cuenta de que, a donde entró, era su habitación.

— ¿Har-Harlequin? —Preguntó Diane, un poco temerosa de cómo estaba el castaño: dándole la espalda aun con su mano sujetando la muñeca de la chica. Parecía un tanto abrumado, así que Diane tocó un poco su hombro izquierdo llamando, finalmente, su atención.

El rey hada dio un respingo al sentir una mano sobre él. Solo se dio la vuelta para verla a los ojos.

—Diane… Perdona por comportarme así—Tomó delicadamente los hombros de la fémina—Pero no soporté la idea de escuchar esas feas palabras salir de su boca. Y cuando menos me di cuenta termine arrastrándote aquí… Perdón, tampoco quería asustarte con mi actitud.

Se veía demasiado apenado, eso enterneció un poco a la castaña. Asi que simplemente y cuando menos se dio cuenta, lo tomó de la cara con sus manos y le dijo:

—No es tu culpa. Tú simplemente me quisiste defender y sacar de ahí, lejos de la presencia de aquella hada. Y te lo agradezco. Aunque pensándolo bien, talvez debería irme…—esto último lo dio en un susurro, el cual alcanzo a escuchar King. Y al oír sus palabras, algo en él se quiso romper.

"Perdóname Elaine, pero al parecer aquí hay hadas a las cuales no les gusto…Y puede que me quieran atacar."

Harlequin pudo escuchar los pensamientos de Diane, y, con una confianza que sacó de quien sabe dónde, tomo sus brazos bajándolos cuidadosamente para contestarle:

— ¡No! No pienses así. No dejaré que te vayas tan fácil. Aún hay cosas que quiero saber de ti…

— ¿De-de verdad? Creí que usted tampoco me quería aquí—Dijo la castaña mirando al suelo, abatida. Pensaba en irse y no volver y que Elaine abortara la misión, que la disculpara por su decisión. No sabía porque, pero al pensar tan solo en irse hacia que en su corazón se abriera un grieta de dolor.

—Claro que si… ¡Porque yo…!

"Te quiero"

Pero ese pensamiento no salió de su boca. No tuvo la confianza suficiente para decirle que ya le tenía un enorme cariño a aquella humana. Pero no quería que se fuera tan pronto, porque con ella sentía una rara especie de conexión.

— ¿Usted?

—N-no, no es nada. Solo te pido, de favor que ya no estés triste. Solo trata de ignorarla, procurare que esto no vuelva a pasar.

—Muchas gracias su majestad. En verdad que usted es alguien muy amable.

—Oh, por favor ya no me trates así, puedes llamarme King— Y Harlequin le guiñó un ojo en señal de confianza, y Diane solo se sonrojó inmensamente.

—Por supuesto… King.

Diane le regaló una tierna sonrisa en señal de que ya se encontraba mejor y para esto, el rey hada se sintió bastante feliz por la chica frente a él.

—Bueno, ¿y qué tal si estamos un rato aquí? Nadie nos podrá venir a molestar, además quiero saber más de ti, Diane.

Las mejillas de la chica se tiñeron de un color rosado ante lo dicho por el castaño y su corazón comenzó a palpitar furiosamente.

—De-de acuerdo. No hay problema, también… También me gustaría saber mucho más de usted.

Tras decir esto, el hada se sentó al borde de la enorme cama y señaló un pequeño sofá frente a él, para que Diane pudiera sentarse y poder platicar a gusto.

Y así ambos sucumbieron a una plática amena, sin saber que al otro lado de la puerta había un par de figuras escuchando todo.


	20. -Chapitre vingt-

**-Chapitre vingt-**

Era una conversación amena. Platicaban de todo, sus gustos, pasatiempos, hasta que les disgustaba. Diane aprendió que las hadas no comen carne, solo fruta, y que no duermen tanto como un humano.

— De verdad que nosotros no necesitamos tanto de dormir, podemos hacerlo pero no es necesario.

King hablaba animadamente. Nunca había tenido ese tipo de charlas con alguien desde hace años — o siglos—, y de verdad que lo estaba disfrutando.

—Que interesante ¡Las hadas son tan misteriosas y sorprendentes! Y ¿Qué me puede decir sobre sus alas? ¿Le pesan o algo? Porque, mire, ¡son enormes! Más que las de Elaine o aquella otra hada. —La chica tenía una mirada de completa curiosidad que provocó en Harlequin una nueva oleada de sentimientos en él.

—Pues verás, mis alas no me pesan para nada. Son ya, como una parte más de mí. Y así son las alas del rey de las hadas. Siempre han destacado del resto. Cuando me crecieron, sentí que mi fuerza había aumentado mucho más…—Harlequin decía esto nostálgico. Tal parecía que estaba recordando algo de hace tiempo—.

— ¿Acaso las hadas no nacen ya con alas? ¿O que quiso decir con eso de que le _crecieron_? —La chica estaba a la expectativa. Quería escuchar su repuesta y saber más de él. Sentía más que nada curiosidad del porqué de sus alas.

El Rey Hada se sintió muy nervioso al tener que contar eso de su pasado. En parte no quería decirle, por miedo a que se burlara de él.

— "Que rey tan inseguro"— Pensaba King. Pero, era Diane, no creía que le fuera a decir algo "malo" por el estilo.

Y por otro lado, tenía tantas ganas de contarle sobre como las obtuvo. Como es que el gran rey Harlequin tuvo sus hermosas y enormes alas. Así que, tomando una decisión, comenzó a hablar.

—Verás. Yo, anteriormente carecía de alas—Soltó un suspiro— por alguna razón mis alas tardaron en crecer un tiempo. También las de Elaine.

Diane se tapó la boca con ambas manos, y abrió enormemente los ojos, eso sí que no se lo esperaba ¿Cómo un hada no nace con alas? No lo entendía.

—También Elaine…¡¿Pero, cómo?!

La castaña no salía de su sorpresa. Necesitaba saber más. Debía saber cómo es que aquellas bellas alas crecieron.

El oji miel solo tenía una sonrisita en sus labios. Tal parece que, estaba en lo correcto, y Diane, más que decirle algo, estaba más que sorprendida con su declaración. Y eso lo hacía inmensamente feliz.

—A veces así pasa. Todas las hadas nacemos del Árbol Sagrado. Y, obviamente, se nos conceden éstas alas. Pero hay excepciones. Y nosotros somos una de esas.

—Entiendo… Pero aún hay algo que quiero saber. ¿Cómo las obtuvieron, finalmente? Tuvieron que pasar por algo o ¿Al proclamarlo rey ya les estuvieron creciendo? ¡Rayos! Creo que mi cabeza va a explotar—Diane se encontraba agarrándose la cabeza con una mano tratando de pensar en los posibles escenarios, en los cuales, los hermanos pudieron obtener sus increíbles alas.

Harlequin se encontraba divertido ante la situación en la que se encontraban. Le fascinaba como aquella humana, en vez de despreciarlo, estuviera muy curiosa sobre su pasado. Simplemente, lo hacía sentirse maravillado.

—En efecto, señorita. Tuvimos que pasar por pruebas, y si las pasábamos correctamente, obtendríamos lo que habíamos estado esperando por siglos. Si yo obtenía mis alas, me habían dicho que mi poder aumentaría en sobremanera. Y así sucedió.

—¡Wow! Me encantaría saber de qué trataban aquellas pruebas. Si se puede, claro.

—Eso, lo dejo a tu imaginación. Fueron un tanto… Dolorosas, pero valió la pena. —Harlequin se veía nostálgico, y es que, el solo recordar como las obtuvo, hacía que su corazón se oprimiera. Imagines de un chico de cabellos castaños claros, tirado en el piso derramando sangre mientras sostenía una lanza, llegaron a su mente. No, en definitiva no le contaría eso y tampoco lo de su hermana menor.

—Oh, lo siento ¡Disculpe mi atrevimiento! Es solo que sentía mucha curiosidad por saber de usted, que me dejé llevar. —Diane baja su cabeza, se sentía culpable por hacer que recordara hechos horribles. Pero el rey estaba impasible.

En eso, la oji violeta siente una mano delgada posarse en su cabeza acariciándola con delicadeza.

—No te preocupes. No pasa nada, esas pruebas, créeme, valieron mucho la pena ¡Después vino lo bueno!

Diane levanta un poco su cabeza al escuchar eso, y King retira su mano de ésta. La muchacha lo mira directo a los ojos para decir:

— ¿Cómo… Como qué?

Y Harlequin le regaló una de esas sonrisas que podían hacer que tu corazón se derrita en sobremanera.

—Mis alas crecieron, pero no como yo creía. Eran pequeñas, pero eran mi adoración. Me emocioné tanto, ¡no me lo podía creer! ¡Ya tenía, por fin y después de tanto tiempo, mis queridísimas alas! No te maginas que tan feliz estuve en ese tiempo. Por fin las tenía. Y al fin me sentía capaz de gobernar este reino.

Diane simplemente lo veía embelesada, trataba de grabarse todas y cada una de sus bellas facciones. Se sentía feliz por él. Le encantaba ver a la gente derrochando alegría por doquier y esta no era la excepción. También no podía evitar el posible sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas, y es que, Harlequin era simplemente _hermoso_. Esa sonrisa que te atrapa y luego sus bellas facciones cuando sonríe o sus hermosos ojos al brillar… ¡Ah! Su corazón iba a explotar en cualquier momento. Oh sí. Y es que, no podía evitar sentir algo por él. Era tan lindo y tierno, y además bastante guapo. Se sentía tan cómoda con él y sentía que podía hablar de todo y nada a la vez, sin miedos.

Diane no se daba cuenta pero, cada minuto que pasaba, ella se iba enamorando cada vez más de Harlequin.


	21. -Chapitre vingt et un-

**-Chapitre vingt et un-**

_En alguna parte del Bosque del Rey Hada._

Estaba un hada de cabello verdoso recostado sobre una rama de un árbol. Los brazos los tenía detrás de su cabeza. Mientras tanto una pareja lo miraba con aire ansioso.

— ¿Y, bien? ¿Qué nos tenías que decir? —Habló una voz femenina frente a él. Y a su lado estaba sentado Ban, a la expectativa.

—Pues verán… Iba pasando por la Gran Sala, en busca de Harlequin para hablar de mejor amigo a mejor amigo. Porque estaba muy enojado conmigo al no decirle bien las cosas. Así que, con algo de culpa, fui hasta su habitación. Pero, dentro escuché algo…

— ¿Y, que era? ¡No nos dejes así! ¡Quiero ver cómo le hago más bromas a mi cuñado! —La sonrisa burlona de Ban no parecía tener compasión, ya se estaba imaginando cómo podría molestar de nuevo a King. Sería interesante…

—Ya, ya. Tranquilízate. Ush, no tienes nada de paciencia, no sé cómo Elaine te soporta—Esto último lo dijo entre dientes, pero Elaine si lo alcanzó a escuchar.

"Como le encanta molestar a Ban"

— ¡Solo suéltalo!

— ¡Aquella humana estaba junto con King en su habitación! Gerheade y yo los escuchamos. Me la encontré en el pasillo y, antes de que pudiera tocar escuchamos "ciertas" voces provenir de ahí. Y caímos en la cuenta de que Harlequin estaba con la chica que trajiste, Elaine. Ya, fin ¿Satisfechos? —Se notaba exasperado por tanta presión de parte de Ban, pero al fin lo soltó.

— ¡Oh por Dios! Esa sí que no me la esperaba. Y ¿No supiste de qué estaban hablando? —Exclamó Elaine.

—Casi no se escuchaba nada de lo que hablaban. Pero alcancé a oír que King le contó parte de su pasado. Vaya… Y, eso que antes no le gustaba recordarlo. Sí que aquella humana lo está cambiando, eh, y no lleva mucho aquí.

—Interesante información…—La sonrisa burlona de Ban no se iba de su rostro.

—Amor, ya se cuáles son tus intenciones. Pero antes de que vayas para allá, primero hay que darles un tiempo _a solas, _¿entiendes? Cero interrupciones por el momento.

—Pff, que aburrido—Dijo el albino cruzándose de brazos.

—Luego lo haces si quieres. Ahora, por el momento, es mejor dejar a esos dos tortolitos solos. Que se conozcan lo suficiente.

"Ya estoy imaginando como sería su boda. Simplemente perfecta…"

Helbram y Ban solo veían a Elaine raro. La rubia tenía una mirada soñadora y sus ojos parecían brillar con estrellitas en ellos.

El albino y el hada solo intercambiaron una mirada, para después, suspirar cansados. Ya se imaginaban lo que estaría pensando Elaine.

"_Mujeres"_

_Regresando a la habitación de Harlequin…_

Se contemplaba a una pareja platicar animadamente. Ambos, sentados en la cama del rey hada. Harlequin le había pedido a Diane que se sentara junto a él. Y, la castaña, con un sonrojo, así lo hizo.

La cercanía en ambos les provocaba un enorme nerviosismo. Y no se sabe con certeza si King o Diane tenían el mayor sonrojo en sus restos. Iban empatando.

Se miraban a los ojos, platicando. Aun conversaban sobre sus vidas, sobre sus pasatiempos, _sobre todo._

Se veía que disfrutaban de aquella conversación. Al parecer, nunca les aburriría la presencia del otro.

Compartían sonrisas y risitas alegres. No les molestaba la compañía del otro. Se sentían muy cómodos.

De un momento a otro, en una de sus conversaciones sobre sus hobbies. Diane le había preguntado a King si el leía. A lo cual, el castaño respondió con un _sí_. Por supuesto que lo hacía, o bueno, cundo tenia oportunidad. Así que, Diane le pidió, amable y emocionada, si podía enseñarle uno de sus libros.

Ella se ofreció a ir por él. King le había dicho que estaba en un escritorio, junto a una gran puerta –la cual era su clóset-. Así que fue por él. Diane decidió hacer eso, ya que le encantaba poder sentir la portada de algún libro –su textura y olor-. Pero también lo hizo para tomarse un respiro de su acelerado corazón, ya que no dejaba de latir desbocado.

Al regresar, ya más calmada, Diane tenía una pequeña sonrisa adornando sus labios. Extrañamente al rey hada, ante aquel gesto, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se posaran en la boca de Diane.

"¿Cómo se sentirá probarlos?"

Y tras ese pensamiento, en el rostro del hada, emergió un sonrojo monumental. Fue inconsciente, pero no evitó que ese pensamiento surgiera de su mente.

"No pienses en eso King ¡Y ya no mires sus labios!"

Así que, el hada volteó su rostro apenado y con una mano en su boca, para ya no ver a Diane y que otro pensamiento _impuro_ se cruzara por su cabeza.

Pero nadie estaba preparado para lo que se vendría después:

Diane solo lo vio confundida cuando volteó su rostro de lado y se tapaba la boca. Se veía sumamente rojo y no sabía el porqué de ello.

— ¿Harlequin, estas bi…—Y a un paso de llegar a él, no se fijó que había un pequeño borde en el piso. Entonces, se tropezó, mientras el libro salía volando a alguna parte de la habitación. Y Diane solamente cerró los ojos, a causa del susto.

King la tenía bien sujeta por la cintura. Al voltear su rostro vio como ella se tropezaba y cerraba los ojos. Así que, por instinto la atrapó para que no diera contra el piso.

Al abrir los ojos, lo primero que pensó era que no estaba en el suelo. Era algo cómodo. Vio un traje negro con una camisa blanca debajo. Diane casi empieza a hiperventilar cuando se dio cuenta de a donde cayó. Alzó su cara hacia la mirada miel que la observaba tímido. No pudo evitar pensar que se veía perfectamente hermoso así.

King la miraba embelesado, la fragancia a canela de Diane le pegó directo en sus fosas nasales. Inconscientemente la atrajo más a ella, quería grabarse aquel delicioso aroma de memoria.

Ambos no sabían que hacer y simplemente se quedaban mirando el uno al otro.

De repente, Diane comienza a acercar su rostro. King igualmente.

Precian imanes, poco a poco se iban acercando hasta casi rozar sus labios.

Pero, y para sorpresa de la oji violeta, los labios de King se posaron sobre su frente. Estaba tan nervioso que simplemente no pudo evitar hacer eso. Pero, sentía que no era el momento, no quería asustarla, a pesar de haber sido ella la que dio el primer movimiento.

"¿O quizá si debí besarla?"

"Rayos. Por poco. Me hubiese gustado probarlos"

Aquellos pensamientos rondaban por las mentes de ambos. Y, sonrojados a más no poder, decidieron incorporarse nuevamente.

—P-perdón por eso. Iba distraída y no vi por donde pisé—Diane estaba muy colorada y con la cabeza baja. A un lado de ella, King agradecía internamente por aquello.

—N-no te preocupes. F-fue un accidente. No pasa nada. Y perdón por lo de hace un momento, no supe qué hacía. Perdona si te incomodé — King parecía realmente apenado.

— ¡No me incomodó en lo absoluto! —No se había percatado de lo que dijo. Hasta que vio la cara toda roja hasta el cuello, de King. —Oh, no, no quise decir eso, bueno si, digo ¡No!

Diane solo se tapaba su cara con una de sus trenzas. Totalmente avergonzada.

Los ojos del rey no dejaban de mirarla. Se le hacía tan tierna así toda avergonzada.

Y, cuando menos se dio cuenta, sus labios fueron a parar a la comisura de la boca de Diane.

King simplemente no pudo detenerse, y la besó.

Fue un beso pequeño, inocente y tierno. No quería asustarla, pero, inconscientemente se había acercado tanto a ella que lo hizo.

Finalmente, había besado a Diane. Aunque no fuera un beso como tal.

Al separarse, ambos no tenían la confianza necesaria para verse a los ojos. Aunque a Diane le había gustado aquello y King no se quedaba atrás.

¿T-te asusté?

—No.

—¿No vas a golpearme?

—No.

—¿Te…Te gustó?

—Si.

A este punto Diane no sabía lo que decía. Estaba muy lejos en su mente volando entre las nubes. Y ahí mismo se había dado cuenta de que si, si estaba enamorada de aquel Rey Hada.

_Enormemente enamorada._


	22. -Chapitre vingt deux-

**-Chapitre vingt deux-**

King estaba que se moría de la vergüenza. Pero, al escuchar aquella respuesta de parte de su acompañante, algo dio un giro dentro de él.

"Rayos, que idiota fui. Aunque creo que si está asustada, ya que no ha dicho nada. Parece perdida en sus pensamientos"

Eso era lo que pensaba el rey de las hadas, al ver a aquella humana frente a él.

—Perdón—Soltó sin más. Haciendo que Diane lo mirara atenta.

— ¿Perdón, porque?

—Por el beso, o el casi beso, fue un impulso de mi parte, no pensé lo que hacía—Después de eso, Harlequin se mordió la lengua.

Diane se sonrojó al recordar, lo que pasó hace unos instantes. Casi se desmayaba ante eso.

—E-ese…Ese fue mi primer beso—Habló, haciendo sorprender al hada. Comenzó a sentirse culpable con aquella acción que minutos antes aneaba, y ahora había arruinado la primer experiencia de aquella joven humana, sin saber qué fue lo mejor que a ella jamás le había asado.

— ¡Oh! Eso significa que… ¿Arruiné tu primer beso, cierto?

Las inseguridades de Harlequin comenzaron a surgir y una mezcla de culpabilidad y tristeza se arremolinaba en sus orbes amielados.

—No

Diane estaba impasible, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Lo cual descolocó al rey.

—En verdad, aunque fuera un beso casto, muy pequeño, realmente me llenó de felicidad saber que alguien se había fijado en mí. Si me deja ser honesta, su majestad, creí que sería complicado que usted se enamorara de una simple humana como yo.

Ante esas palabras, King no cabía en sí de la sorpresa y el gozo que sentía en su pecho.

Esa chica, de ojos amatista y de un brillante cabello castaño, había logrado ganarse su cariño en tan poco tiempo.

"Así que enamorado, ¿eh?"

Pensaba King, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa a la chica. La joven se la devolvió con ternura.

Poco a poco las manos de ambos se iban acercando, despacio, sin prisas y finalmente se entrelazaron, fue un gesto tímido, inocente, pero con eso demostraron el cariño que ambos estaban sintiendo por el otro.

—En verdad, no quería que me volviera a suceder esto.

Diane lo miró atenta a sus palabras cuando Harlequin comenzó a hablar.

—Lo odiaba. Hubo un tiempo en el cual me aislé de todos porque me habían roto el corazón de una manera… De solo recordarlo me causa asco. Pero bueno, dejando eso de lado, tú, apenas llevando poco tiempo aquí, tú, te supiste ganar mi completo cariño, Diane.

"De verdad que no quería reconocerlo, ni siquiera a mi hermana o a Helbram les quise confesar el nuevo sentimiento que se instalaba en mi pecho. Pero dolía, dolía con ganas, dolía porque no me atrevía a sacarlo y decir que…

—Yo también estoy enamorada de ti.

Lo interrumpió Diane, no se lo podía guardar más tiempo, necesitaba decirlo y pues, lo hizo. Con lágrimas en los ojos y una hermosa sonrisa, Diane le confesó sus sentimientos al hada frente a ella.

El rey hada no cabía en sí de la sorpresa que eso le generaba. Pero, poco a poco una enorme sonrisa comenzó a formarse en su rostro, y con los ojos cristalizados dijo:

— ¿De verdad? ¿De verdad tú me amas?

—Espero que esto lo compruebe. —Y lo besó

Fue un beso lleno de sentimientos. Lento, dulce e inocente. Ambos, finalmente se demostraban lo mucho que se querían. Pequeñas lágrimas salieron de los ojos de King, sentía las emociones a flor de piel que no pudo evitar llorar en medio del beso.

El sabor salado de las lágrimas se mezclaban con el beso ambos estaban regalándose. En eso, Diane se separa un poco, sonríe tiernamente para después limpiarle sus mejillas mojadas y quitarle el resto de lágrimas que surcaban el bello rostro del hada.

Sus manos hicieron más presión mientras el beso aumentaba de intensidad. Sentía la entera necesidad de estar juntos siempre, no se querían separar aún, pero la falta de aire se estaba haciendo presente, así que sin más preámbulos ambos, al mismo tiempo, se separaron, jadeantes y con los rostros rojos.

Al separarse, King posó una de sus manos en la mejilla de la oji violeta. Le ofreció una cálida sonrisa para después decir:

—Eso me lo dijo todo. Me llena de dicha saber que alguien corresponde mis sentimientos. Y no me importa si somos de distintas razas. Yo, prometo amarte siempre, hermosa Diane.

—Harlequin…—Su voz se quebró y se abalanzó hacia su pecho para darle un fuerte abrazo lleno de amor.

—Querida Diane… Me haces muy feliz—Aquello último lo dijo en un murmuro mientras posaba una mano sobre la cabeza castaña que estaba posada en su pecho.

"Pase lo que pase, siempre te protegeré y siempre te amaré. Porque en poco tiempo lograste ganarte mi afecto."


	23. -Chapitre vingt trois-

**-Chapitre vingt trois-**

_Una semana después…_

Un hada, de cabello rubio y estatura pequeña, se encontraba tomando una taza de té. Al lado del hada, se encontraba un albino, el cual solo la miraba embobado –como siempre-. Ban solo pensaba en la suerte de haberse encontrado en su camino a Elaine, la amaba con locura, y, hasta participaba en los locos planes de su amada.

Si, Ban siempre la seguía y nunca dudaba en protegerla, -algo que le encomendó seriamente el rey de las hadas-.

—Amor, estaba pensando…

— ¿En qué?

"¿Estará tramando algo, ahora?"

—Tal vez. Es, más bien como una corazonada—Hablaba la rubia, mientras le daba un sorbo a su té.

—Bueno, entonces, ¿qué sucede en esa cabecita tuya?

Los hombros de Elaine comienzan a temblar levemente, para pasar a temblores más fuertes. Mientras tanto, Ban solo la observa, preocupado.

— ¿Sucede alg-

El hada suelta una risita, seguida de otra y otra más fuerte. Simplemente, su esposo no la entendía.

—Si creen, que no me he dado cuenta, ¡han de estar muy equivocados! —Luego, voltea bruscamente su rostro hacia el albino, asustándolo —Esos dos…No he podido saber nada ¡Nada! Y mi Hermano, ¡no me deja leer su corazón y me frustra! Yo solo quiero saber cómo va su relación ¿Acaso es malo que una hermana se preocupe por el bienestar sentimental de su hermano mayor?

—N-no cre- —Estaba diciendo Ban, cuando fue interrumpido.

—No, claro que no. Y además, no he tenido oportunidad de hablar mucho con Diane. Se pasa mucho tiempo con King, y creo que me siento con el derecho de también pasar tiempo con mi amiga.

—Ya, Elaine, vamos, no pongas esa cara. Ya tendrás tu oportunidad de hablar con ellos.

Elaine simplemente infló sus mejillas cual niña pequeña. Y, es que simplemente no lo concebía. Aunque, eso le daba algunas esperanzas de cómo iba fluyendo la relación de King y Diane. No pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa, ya más tranquila, se formara en su boca.

— ¿Sabes? Es mejor así, mejor no irrumpirlos…No aún.

"Pero ya se las verán conmigo"

Ese último pensamiento pasó por la mente de Elaine. Ya estaba más tranquila y con un plan en marcha, por supuesto.

King y Diane se encontraban detrás de unos pilares. Ambos tratando de no reírse tan fuerte por lo que pasaba en ese preciso momento:

— ¡Su majestad! ¿Dónde podrá estar? ¿Rey Harlequin? ¿Señorita Diane?

A pocos metros de donde estaban ellos, varias hadas los estaban buscando sin cansancio. Necesitaban arreglar algunas cosas con su rey, independientemente si Diane estaba o no acompañándolo.

Ya era de saberse, en todo el bosque, sobre la relación que mantenían ambos. Desde aquel día en la habitación de King, ambos comenzaron a pasar más tiempo juntos. Diane, a veces llegaba a pasar la noche abrazada a King, mientras dormían plácidamente o viceversa. Se hacían bromas o, había ocasiones en las que Harlequin salía del Árbol sagrado con Diane en brazos y volaban juntos por el resplandeciente cielo.

Algunas hadas los veían con diversión, aunque otras no. Aún estaba aquella diferencia en el pueblo: Sobre la opinión de que una humana viviera en el bosque. Más, King se había hecho cargo de eso, nadie, absolutamente nadie, podía insultar a la princesa Diane y si lo hacían… Pobre del que se atreviera a aquello.

Que pudo volverse un rey un poco más estricto, si, y King lo admitía, pero todo con tal de que Su princesa no fuera dañada. Además, quería hacerles entender a las hadas, que no todos los humanos tenían el corazón podrido.

Y bueno, ahí estaban, detrás de una pared de ladrillos escondiéndose de los demás, como niños chiquitos.

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada. Últimamente tenían ese tipo de "poder" entre ellos. Solo ellos podían entenderse sin decirse ni una palabra.

— Harlequin…

—Dime, princesa.

—Ven—Diane lo tomó de la mano, se cercioró de que no hubiera nadie y tras esto, se fue corriendo con King a su lado. Éste la miraba confundido.

"¿Qué estará pensando hacer ahora?"

— ¿A dónde me llevas? ¿Sabes? Puedo volar, y creo que- —Fue interrumpido rápidamente por Diane.

—No. Ahora yo quiero llevarte a mi ritmo. Sé paciente, ¿sí?

No podía decir nada contra esa carita que le estaban regalando. Diane se veía tan adorable así, con sus hermosos ojos amatista, que King simplemente asintió, sin más réplicas.

Siguieron caminando por un caminito de tierra con algunas plantas, dándole un toque agradable al ambiente.

Se alejaron un poco del Árbol Sagrado. No se podía percibir la presencia de nadie a donde iban. Y el rey hada, cada vez estaba más confuso. Se sentía tentado a leer el corazón de Diane, pero no quería arruinar la sorpresa.

Llegaron, finalmente, a un parte del bosque, la cual estaba llena de enredaderas por donde se mirara. Lo peculiar de éstas, es que tenían cierto brillo -gracias a las gotas de lluvia-, el cual las hacía ver hermosas y más, cuando se fijaron en que portaban pequeñísimas florecitas rojas alrededor de la enredadera.

Diane estaba orgullosa de su labor. Eso era lo que quería lograr: Ver a King con los ojos brillantes de emoción ante este paisaje. Pero eso solo era la primer parte.

— ¿Esto era lo que querías enseñarme?

—Mmm… No, aún hay más, esta es la primer fase. La siguiente vine detrás de estas cortinas. Pero dime, ¿Te gusta?

Diane solo estaba expectante ante lo que diría el hada.

—Me encanta. En verdad que no había estado por aquí en mucho tiempo.

"Tal parece que tu trabajo te absorbe mucho, mi rey". Pensaba Diane viéndolo comprensiva.

—Qué bueno que te gustó. Ahora, vamos —Diane tomó su mano y, posteriormente, entraron por aquella "puerta".

Harleqin se sentía maravillado. Tenía tanto tiempo que no venía para ese lado del bosque que se olvidó por completo la belleza que resguardaba éste.

Era implemente maravilloso. Un enorme lago brillando a la luz del sol, el cual estaba rodeado de plantas de distintos colores, mientras bailaban al son del viento. La brisa del viento golpeaba sus rostros y movía sus cabellos con lentitud.

Era implemente hermoso lo que veía.

— ¿Y, como es que encontraste este sitio, Diane? Tengo curiosidad.

—Ah, bueno… —La chica suelta una risita nerviosa y un sonrojo enorme se apoderó de sus mejillas. A King, ese gesto se le hizo tierno y, e parte, divertido. Pero, necesitaba saber cómo es que su princesa había encontrado aquel lugar, practicante escondido.

Los únicos que sabían de aquel sitio, eran Elaine, Helbram y el mismo rey, y…Oh, ahora entendía todo.

—Yo… Un día, me encontré a Helbram. Platicamos un rato, mientras tú estabas ocupado y pues, me dio esta idea. Me pareció divertido porque pareciera ser que no te tomas muchos descansos y siempre estas como estresado. Y, tomé la decisión de traerte hasta aquí. Helbram me ayudó a encontrarlo y me aprendí el camino. Pero luego dijo algo que no entendí muy bien…

—Oh, y ¿Qué te dijo?

"Más le vale que nada indebido"

—Que no quería sobrinos tan pronto. Después se fue volando por ahí riéndose ¿Qué habrá querido decir?

—Ese Hebram… N-no es nada Diane, no le… No le hagas caso, ¿sí?

A este punto el rostro de Harlequin estaba completamente rojo y parecía avergonzado.

Diane simplemente no entendía nada.

— ¿Sucede algo, Harlequin? —Diane tocó el brazo del hada, provocando un saltito del susto de su parte.

—N-no, no es nada. Sígueme diciendo, ¿sí?

"Voy a matarlo"

—Oh, pues ¿No te parece tranquilo este lugar? Es bueno, que de vez en cuando te tomes un descanso, ¿no?

—P-por supuesto. Tienes razón.

—Entonces, ven aquí—Y Diane le regaló una enorme sonrisa, para adelantarse y caminar delante de él, hasta casi la orilla del lago.

Harlequin quedó unos momentos paralizado, en su sitio, cegado por la belleza de su amada.

— ¡Harlequin! ¿Qué estás esperando? ¡Ven!

—Ah, sí ¡Ya voy!

Al llegar hasta ella, pudo observar como lo rayos del sol hacían brillar su castaña melena. Y King no pudo resistirlo más.

Agarró a Diane de la cintura, y con la otra mano libre sujeto su mejilla delicadamente. Diane estaba embelesada por lo que sus ojos veían.

Y, ambos sucumbieron a un beso bajo los finos rayos del sol y la fresca brisa del bosque.

A lo lejos, se podía observar a un hada de alas rosadas viendo a la distancia. Parecía que quería llorar, ya que sus ojos poco a poco se estaban llenando de lágrimas y comenzaba a sorber su nariz.

—Elaine, pero no llores.

Ban, se acerca con cuidado a su esposa para acunarla entre sus brazos. En parte aquello se le hacía adorable y un tanto gracioso, pero no podía decir nada si no quería desatar la furia de la rubia.

—Crecen tan rápido.

Ban simplemente estaba pensando en las mil y un posibilidades para molestar a ambos y más que nada a su cuñado.

Oh, sí.


	24. -Chapitre vingt quatre -

**-Chapitre vingt quatre-**

_Seis meses después…_

Harlequin se encontraba reposando en el verde pasto. La suave brisa del aire movía lentamente los cabellos castaños del hada. Soltó un suspiro y sus brazos los puso detrás de su cabeza para descansar mejor.

Miraba el cielo nocturno, las hermosas estrellas le daban a éste un aspecto deslumbrante.

Siempre le había gustado aquel lugar, a unos metros alejado del Árbol Sagrado Siempre que iba ahí, lo hacía para poder reflexionar en soledad y tener las ideas más claras.

Soltó otro suspiro y, moviendo una mano, saca de su bolsillo lo que parecía ser una cajita de terciopelo negro, en la parte de enfrente se encontraba una especie de enredadera verde con una pequeñísima flor roja en medio de ésta.

Se le queda viendo un buen rato y, al final, esboza una sonrisa.

"No, aún no"

Piensa para sí mismo y vuelve a guardar aquella cajita en su bolsillo derecho del pantalón.

Sus brazos los vuelve a acomodar detrás de su cabeza y recuerdos vienen a su mente, como si de una película se tratase. Recuerdos de cómo consiguió aquella curiosa cajita negra.

_Un mes atrás:_

_Dos hadas se encontraban caminando, cautelosas por las calles del reino de Megadozer. Tomaron la decisión de ir para allá (más insistencia de un hada de cabellos verdes), e ir a comprar algo en lo cual Harlequin ya tenía pensado desde hace unas cuantas semanas._

_El Rey Hada, después de convivir más con Diane, y conocerla mucho más de lo que creía, pudo, finalmente apreciar un poco más a los humanos. Pero no por ello se dejaría confiar demasiado, no señor._

_Helbram, su amigo, lo acompañaba felizmente, ya que habían pasado siglos desde que había salido del bosque. Todo, sin poder evitarlo, le llamaba fuertemente la atención, y era normal, ya que, después de años volvía a aquel lugar._

_Harlequin por su parte, se encontraba un tanto nervioso. No por los humanos, si no que había algo de fuerza mayor que lo tenía así._

—_Amigo, ya, cálmate por favor. Vamos a encontrar la tienda perfecta para eso. Así que, te pido que te tranquilices un momento._

—_Es que, tiene que ser perfecto para Diane. Algo que sea digno de ella, digno de una princesa—Decía Harlequin con los ojos brillantes y esbozando una sonrisa mirando al frente, lleno de orgullo. En cambio, el peliverde lo miraba, se sentía feliz por su amigo._

—_La amas demasiado, ¿no es así?_

—_Como no tienes una idea. Llegó a mi vida como un huracán, y, cuando menos me lo esperé, entró en mi corazón para ya jamás poder irse de ahí._

_Helbram solamente lo miraba contento. Le agradaba que su amigo de toda la vida por fin pudiera darse una oportunidad para volver a amar. Y, al parecer, Elaine no se equivocó en su elección. Y, es que, Diane era simplemente perfecta para el castaño. Helbram los veía y notaba que tenían una enorme conexión, y eso que tenían poco de conocerse._

_A él igualmente le agradaba Diane. Un tiempo después pudo conocerla mejor, hasta se hicieron grandes amigos, y la perspectiva que tenía de los humanos, cambió drásticamente. Se dio cuenta de que no todos eran temibles y tenían un corazón podrido. No, porque conoció a Diane y, gracias a ella, pudo darse cuenta, finalmente, de que algunas personas podían poseer un enorme corazón lleno de paz y bondad._

_Un rato después, ambos amigos llegaron a una pequeña tienda, y a un lado, había un letrero con una pequeña joya dibujada en éste. A Helbram le pareció buena idea entrar de una vez y, con King arrastrándolo del brazo, entraron finalmente._

_Harlequin se sentía demasiado impactado con lo que sus ojos veían:_

_Una enorme colección de joyas, ya sea en collares, anillos o tiaras, reposaban en varias vitrinas en cojincitos para cuidarlas._

_Todo en aquella tienda parecía resplandecer. Era una imagen muy bonita de aquel lugar. Así que, Harlequin volteo hacia su amigo, y ambos se dieron un asentimiento con la cabeza para ponerse manos a la obra._

_Unos minutos después, y tras varias preguntas hacia la señorita que atendía la tienda, se llegó a un veredicto, el más crucial de todos._

—_Me llevo éste—Señaló Harlequin un pequeño anillo que llamó bastante su atención, ya que le recordó mucho a Diane._

— _¿Seguro, señor? Creo que puede encontrar mejores que ese y…—Pero Harlequin la interrumpió._

—_Me lo llevo. He dicho._

_La señorita vio en aquella mirada una enorme determinación, y sin más, -y un poco asustada- sacó el anillo de la vitrina en donde estaba expuesto._

— _Aquí tiene señor, puede tomarlo y verlo de más cerca si gusta—Harlequin lo tomó entre sus dedos y se quedó unos segundos embelesado, observando lo hermoso que era aquella joya._

—_Amigo, al parecer tienes muy buen gusto. Es muy bonito, seguro que a Diane le encantará._

— _¿Tú crees? —Y Helbram pudo notar cierta duda y nerviosismo en el rostro del de ojos amielados._

— _¡Por supuesto! Diane, por lo que conozco de ella, no es de las que le guste tener cosas muy ostentosas. Yo creo que le gustará muchísimo._

—_T-tienes razón—Luego, volteó su mirada a la joven—¿Podría mostrarme las cajitas que han de guardar para los anillos? Por favor._

—_Por supuesto, en un momento se las muestro._

_Las hadas solo observaron como la chica sacaba un cofre de tamaño mediano, para después ponerlo sobre el mostrador y abrirlo. En este había diferentes cajitas para anillos de diferente tamaños y colores._

—_Aquí está. Puede escoger el que más le guste._

_Helbram y Harlequin se acercaron más al mostrador para poder apreciar mejor lo que se encontraba en aquel cofre._

—_Oye y ¿Esta no te parece bien? —Helbram señaló una cajita de color plateado con una pequeña cerradura y una llavecita colgando de la cajita._

—_No, no me convence. Necesito uno que combine muy bien con Diane, o que tenga algo que ver conmigo—El Rey Hada soltó un suspiro, bastante frustrado con esto._

—_Y ¿Qué tal éste? —Señaló Helbram una cajita bastante peculiar. Era de color negro y, en la parte de enfrente de donde se abría se hallaba como una especie de enredadera pequeña, lo peculiar de esto era que la enredadera tenia puesto en medio una pequeñísima flor roja. A Harlequin le encantó eso, y,además, le recordó al bosque en donde ambos vivían._

_Era perfecto._

—_Helbram._

— _¿Si?_

—_Señorita_

—_Dígame, señor._

—_Llevaré ésta cajita._

_Y, tras decir eso, la muchacha agarró la cajita y Harlequin le entregó el anillo. Pagaron y se retiraron de ahí, ambas hadas, agradeciéndole a la joven antes de irse._

—_A Diane le gustará esto. Algo me lo dice._

—_No le gustará, amigo. Le encantará._

_Y, así ambos se fueron hacia su hogar, en donde Diane esperaba ansiosa el regreso de su amado para poder pasar tiempo con él._

_Pero lo que ella no sabía, era que Harlequin le tenía una_ _grata sorpresa._

_Actualidad…_

El Rey Hada, aún recostado sobre el pasto, contempla el cielo nocturno. Se encuentra fascinado con la belleza que las estrellas le brindan a la oscuridad. Se siente tan tranquilo y cierra los ojos, disfrutando de aquella noche.

Sabe que debería de volver al Árbol Sagrado, sin embargo, quería seguir disfrutado un poco de su soledad.

—Diane…Querida Diane ¿Cuándo sería el momento indicado para decírtelo?_ —_Pensaba bastante nervioso el hada de iris color miel. Sabía que tarde o temprano debía que decírselo. Además, Helbram estaba de insistente con él, para que diera el siguiente paso.

Y Helbram tenía toda la razón. No debía de posponerlo más tiempo. Tenía que ser ahora o nunca. Aunque, mejor esperaría a la mañana, ya que de seguro Elaine estará con Diane, y ese día, la rubia decidió que era momento de una "tarde de chicas".

Así que, suspirando por milésima vez aquella noche, se levantó, sacudió un poco su ropa por el pasto y la tierra que se impregnó en esta, y se fue de ahí, volando hasta sus aposentos.

Eran las doce de la noche y Diane no podía conciliar el sueño. Daba vueltas en la cama. Mientras tanto, una dormida Elaine ocupaba el lado derecho de la mullida cama, ajena a lo que pasaba.

Sintió la boca un poco reseca, así que decidió ir por un vaso de agua. Podría haber en el cuarto, pero la verdad es que también quería caminar un poco por ahí. Y, haciendo el menor ruido posible, salió de su habitación que compartía con su amiga hada, y se dirigió a la cocina.

Por el camino no se podía escuchar a nadie rondando por ahí. Hacía un poco de frío y Diane solo portaba un camisón beige un poco ligero, ya que en u habitación hacía un poco de calor y se le olvidó tomar un suéter. Así que se envolvió en sus brazos mientras recorría los pasillos hasta llegar a su destino.

Mientras caminaba, pensaba en todo lo sucedido en esos largos meses en la compañía de las hadas.

Diane, fácilmente, podría desmentir la idea de que era seres peligrosos, cuando, eran todo lo contrario.

Ella se sentía muy cómoda viviendo con ellos. Hasta hizo varios amigos, los cuales nunca la menospreciaron por ser humana.

Vivió muchas cosas junto a sus nuevos amigos. Rió a más no poder con las ocurrencias de Helbram y se sonrojó miles de veces por culpa del peliverde, al hacer bromas subiditas de tono hacia ella y Harlequin. Pero, eso no importaba mucho si sabía y tenía en mente que podía contar con él.

Con Ban y Elaine convivió varias veces. Al primero le parecían algo incómodas sus bromas hacia Harlequin, hasta que le paso a ella. Si, no se iba a librar tan fácil, y mucho menos cuando se enteró –por Elaine- que ambos estaban viéndolos desde varios metros de distancia, el cómo se estaban besando. Para ese entonces King casi que estaba matando a Ban, mientras el albino se reía a carcajadas y una sonrojada Diane tapaba su rostro con una de sus coletas, Elaine lloraba mientras decía como es que crecieron tan rápido ambos.

Si, un ambiente ameno y divertido.

Y Harlequin… Diane soltó un suspiro y una sonrisa de enamorada brotó de su boca.

Con él vivió lo que siempre se había imaginado. Era el príncipe azul de sus sueños… O más bien, el Rey de sus sueños.

Y que, quien iba a saber que se terminaría enamorado de un hada y que esta hada haya sido nada más ni nada menos que un Rey. Increíble.

Nunca creyó que alguien pudiera enamorarse de ella. Siempre había tenido la idea de que jamás encontraría el amor. Porque veía por las calles del reino distintos tipos de gente, de las cuales algunas personas no podían ser muy de fiar. Más, e Harlequin encontró algo, algo con lo cual se sintió maravillada con su sola presencia. Y así fue como dio frutos una hermosa relación entre ambas partes, un hada y un humano ¿Quién lo diría?

Mientras caminaba, sumergida en sus pensamientos, alguien salía de la cocina. Iba tan distraída que no se fijó cuando chocó contra algo, o más bien ¿Alguien? Ya que solo sintió como la sujetaban de la cintura para que no cayera al suelo, y entonces, los ojos de Diane fueron a parar al rostro de aquel individuo.

— ¿Harlequin...?

—Diane…

Se miraron unos segundos fijamente, hasta que el hada decidió romper aquel silencio.

— ¿Qué haces por aquí? Creí que estarías con mi hermana

—Sí, lo estaba pero tenía sed así que vine por un vaso de agua.

— ¿Segura que solo por eso? Siento que hay algo más. —Dice Harlequin, con algo de sospecha, ya que usualmente había agua en las habitaciones donde duermen.

Diane no pudo resistir la mirada que le daba Harlequin, así que lo soltó.

—Muy bien, no podía dormir. No sé por qué, pero estaba dando muchas vueltas en la cama y simplemente no pude conciliar el sueño —Dice Diane un poco cansada. Y eso lo podía notar el hada. Hasta que una idea le llegó a la cabeza.

—Y ¿Por qué no duermes hoy conmigo?

King lo dijo tan natural que no se dio cuenta cuando Diane se tapó su boca y nariz con un mechón suelto de su cabello, mientras tanto, el sonrojo se apoderaba de su cara.

Harlequin la vio, y con duda en el rostro, pensó para sí, que fue lo que acababa de decir… y algo hizo click en su cerebro. El rostro de Harlequin hacía competencia con el de Diane, y comenzó a hablar:

—N-no me lo tomes a mal, digo somos pareja y podemos hacerlo. —Cuando dijo eso, cambió rápidamente sus palabras— Di-digo… Me refiero a dormir, si a eso. Podríamos dormir juntos y, no-no te preocupes, no pasará na-nada.

A estas alturas el hada estaba sudando de los nervios por sus palabras.

"Tú tienes la culpa, que con tus hermosos ojos y bello rostro no puedo pensar con claridad las cosas"

Mientras tanto, Diane apenas estaba cavilando todo lo que se le decía. Hasta que habló:

—Claro, Harlequin, me gustaría dormir hoy contigo, ¿porque no? —Lo dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Y, Harlequin agradeció de todo corazón no haber sido rechazado.

Y, es que la verdad, necesitaba estar cerca de ella, y tomar fuerzas para lo que haría más adelante.

Y, así, ambos, después de que Diane tomara agua y se refrescara bien, la pareja se encaminó a la alcoba del Rey Hada.

Al entrar a la habitación, King decidió ir al baño a cambiarse por un ligero conjunto para dormir más a gusto. Mientras tanto, Diane se encontraba sentada en la cama de su novio. Honestamente ya extrañaba estar con él, poder abrazarlo y sentir sus fuertes brazos rodeándola firmemente mientras su dulce fragancia se metía por sus fosas nasales.

Que Elaine la disculpara, pero hoy quería pasar tiempo con su rey.

Harlequin salió del baño con su pijama puesta y la otra ropa en una mano para después echarla a un cesto con ropa sucia. Al alzar la mirada se encontró con que Diane ya estaba acostada y debajo de las sábanas, ésta le dedicó una sonrisa un tanto tímida y como respuesta King le sonrío mientras se iba acercando a la cama.

Al estar los dos en el mullido colchón, ambos, se vieron a los ojos y Harlequin acercó su rostro al de la joven, la cual se sonrojó en sobremanera pero no se alejó. En eso, el castaño, con un brazo en la cintura de Diane, la acerca a él, hasta casi pegarla en su pecho. Diane se sentía en las nubes, siendo abrazada por Harlequin, por el hombre que amaba.

—Princesa…—Llamó Harlequin y Diane alzó un poco su rostro para verlo mejor.

— ¿Si?

Era ahora o nunca, algo le decía que tenía que hacerlo, y que si no se lo decía ahora, no sabía hasta cuando volvería a tener el valor para hacerlo. Y, tomando una gran bocanada de aire dijo las siguientes dos palabras que marcarían para siempre la vida de él y de Diane:

—Cásate conmigo.


	25. -Chapitre derniere-

**-Chapitre dernière –**

Un silencio profundo llenó la habitación. Harlequin estaba expectante a la respuesta que diría su amada. De verdad que le había costado mucho proponerle matrimonio, ya que, no sabía cómo hacerlo adecuadamente, pero lo hizo, y justo ahora se estaba muriendo de nervios por saber cuál sería la respuesta de Diane.

Por otra parte, en la mente de Diane, estaba reproduciéndose una y otra vez, aquellas palabras: "Cásate conmigo". Rondaban por su cabeza sin control, hasta que lo logró digerir, aparentemente y su rostro comenzó a tornarse de un tono carmesí, para, que posteriormente, sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

— ¿Diane? ¿Q-que sucede? — el hada entró en pánico al ver, frente a él, como los ojos amatista que tanto ama, se inundaban de lágrimas. Posó una mano en la mejilla de la castaña y dijo:

—Diane, princesa, por favor. Rayos… Lo si-

Más, no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que un par de brazos lo rodearon a él por completo. El Rey Hada estaba confundido, y temeroso sobre lo que podría contestar la castaña.

—Si — Habló Diane en un susurro, pero Harlequin no lo escuchó, ya que estaba lamentándose de haberlo soltado así, sin más y haberla podido asustar con su impulsividad.

—Sí, sí quiero casarme contigo. — y tras esto Diane abraza aún más fuerte al shockeado hada.

" ¿Escuché bien? ¿De verdad ella…?"

Y no pudo retenerlo más, lágrimas comenzaron a surcar su rostro, y sus brazos, automáticamente envolvieron a la chica frente a él fuertemente. Se sentía el hombre más afortunado del planeta. La chica a la que amaba y la cual lo amaba también, había aceptado pasar el resto de sus días con él.

Una enorme sonrisa surcaba los rostros de ambos. Harlequin se sentía pleno, al por fin haber realizado aquel logro, que por mucho tiempo le había costado, ya que nadie, anteriormente había podido lograr aquello: casarse con el rey de las hadas.

Un momento después, ambos se separaron y quedaron viéndose fijamente. Les encantaba hacer aquello.

—Diane, me hace tan feliz saber qué quieres casarte conmigo, a pesar de ser ambos de diferentes razas. No te preocupes, que yo siempre te estaré protegiendo. —King posó una mano en la mejilla de la castaña, haciéndola sonrojar en el acto.

—Harlequin, eres lo mejor que me pudo pasar, y, perdón por asustarte con mi llanto, es solo que lloraba de felicidad al saber que le hombre que amo quiera pasar su vida junto a una humana. —Lentamente sus rostros se iban acercando, con los ojos llorosos y brillantes.

—Diane… no me importa en lo absoluto que seas de otra raza distinta a la mía, lo único importante aquí, son los sentimientos que ambos nos profesamos.

Tras decir eso, ambos logran acercarse lo suficiente hasta casi rozar sus bocas, tocando levemente sus narices, ambos corazones palpitaban rápidamente, casi al mismo tiempo, como si estuvieran sincronizándose en ese preciso momento. Y, así, ambos cerraron lentamente sus ojos, para, después fundirse en un beso lleno de amor y felicidad.

A la mañana siguiente, los tenues rayos del sol entraban por la gran habitación, éstos dieron directo en la cara de una chica de ojos amatista. Diane arrugó un poco su nariz al sentir una pequeña molestia en sus ojos. La castaña se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a la ventana y, acto seguido unos fuertes brazos la tomaron firmemente de la cintura. Diane simplemente se acomodó aún más en ellos.

Harlequin todavía no despertaba de su dulce sueño, en el cual, soñaba que estaba en un altar, frente al Árbol Sagrado, mientras tanto veía venir hacia él al amor de su vida enfundada en un hermoso vestido. El Rey Hada, entre sueños sonreía.

—Diane…—Decía entre un murmuro aquel hada, mientras era abrazado por su amada efusivamente.

Ambos amaban estar entre los brazos del otro, ya que así se sentían a gusto y en paz consigo mismos.

Mientras tanto un hada de alas rosadas derrochaba felicidad por cada poro de su pequeño cuerpo, mientras Ban la tomaba de la mano caminando juntos.

—Cariño…— Llamó Elaine suavemente al albino, el cual volteó a verla con una sonrisa mostrando los dientes.

—Dime, princesa.

—Por fin, ¡mi hermano contraerá matrimonio con Diane! — Decía Elaine dando saltitos de felicidad, provocando que Ban se quedara estático en su sitio, pero con una sonrisa de lado.

"Tal parece que el Rey ruco por fin encontró su felicidad absoluta."

—Y, ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Ya te lo dijeron? — Ban ya se esperaba la respuesta de su amada, la cual no tardó en llegar.

Elaine simplemente comenzó a reír nerviosamente y, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas dijo:

—Emm, no… De hecho, me levanté en la noche buscando a Diane ya que no la sentí conmigo y pues… Fui a dar a la habitación de mi hermano, porque algo me decía que podría estar ahí, y sí. Así que me acerqué a la puerta y pues… Escuché que King le pidió matrimonio a Diane ¡Te juro que casi daba un grito ahí mismo!, pero me cubrí la boca a tiempo — Decía Elaine bastante emocionada. A ella le preocupaba que su hermano nunca pudiera volver a descubrir el amor verdadero, pero, en cuanto conoció a Diane, su mundo dio un giro completamente inesperado y, la rubia hada vio en aquel corazón frio que, poco a poco iba derritiéndose y todo gracias a una princesa de orbes amatista.

—Amor.

Elaine volteó a verlo curiosa.

— ¿Si?

—No tienes remedio alguno—el sonrojo de Elaine se intensificó más y, con la mirada baja, pronunció:

—Solo… me alegra tanto que Harlequin pudiera, finalmente, encontrar a su media naranja. Es todo.

Ban simplemente soltó una risita y, con una mano, posó su palma sobre la cabeza del hada. La rubia simplemente se dejó hacer, sintiendo el agradable calor que emanaba la mano del albino.

Mientras tanto, en la cabeza de Elaine ya se estaba formulando como organizaría la boda de King y Diane. Solo era cuestión de tiempo a que ellos lo anunciaran debidamente y así poder tomar acción, mientras tanto iba a hacer que no sabía nada hasta que la pareja se decidiera a hablar. No iba a presionar las cosas… ¿Oh,si?

_Seis meses después…_

Se podía apreciar como varias hadas iban y venían presurosas con, lo que parecía ser, arreglos florales y centros de mesa. Flotaban alrededor, todo parecía un desorden, hasta uno algunas hadas que casi chocaban entre si y por poco tiraban cajas o arreglos que tenían entre su manos, pero, ágilmente las pudieron mantener a salvo entre sus brazos.

También se podía apreciar como unas peculiares personas estaban sentadas en unas mesas de por ahí, a los pies del Árbol Sagrado.

Esas personas, eran nada más ni nada menos que la familia de la princesa Diane. Los padres y la hermana de la castaña se encontraban hablando animadamente entre ellos, aunque si se veía con detenimiento, podía notarse que la reina, madre de Diane tenía los ojos llorosos casi que igual que el rey, pero éste lo disimulaba más.

—Nuestra pequeña finalmente contraerá matrimonio, ¡estoy tan feliz por ella! —decía la reina con las manos juntas sobre su echo y algunas lágrimas resalando por sus mejillas.

—Pero amor, no llores, tarde o temprano esto iba a suceder. Nuestra pequeña ha crecido.

Pero el padre, el rey de Megadozer, estaba igual o peor que su esposa. Quería llevarse a su hija de nuevo al castillo y tenerla ahí para siempre y nunca perderla, sabía que ese pensamiento era egoísta pero no podía evitar pensar en ello. Aunque el padre de Diane sabia de antemano que su adorable hija estaba en buenas manos.

—Madre, por favor, estamos aquí para acompañar a mi hermana, hoy que es un día especial para ella.

"Aunque la verdad es que a mí también me afecta un poco esto. Ay hermanita, espero que se Rey Hada te haga inmensamente feliz."

—Lo sé, hija, lo sé. Y estoy llena de dicha el día de hoy.

En una habitación amplia y con las ventanas cerradas, se encontraban exactamente tres mujeres frente a un enorme espejo. Dos de ellas se encontraba detrás de una mujer sentada en una silla de madera, estaban haciendo lo que parecía ser una especie de peinado a unos cabellos castaños. Se podía apreciar, de igual forma, varios accesorios que decoraban el tocador.

—Amiga mía, hoy, Gerhead y yo, te dejaremos hermosa para mi hermano, tanto que no podrá apartar la mirada de ti, ni un segundo.

—Por supuesto, señorita Diane, quedará estupenda el día de hoy.

Ambos comentarios hicieron sonrojar a la de orbes amatista, la cual se encontraba quieta en su asiento, viendo su reflejo y el de ambas acompañantes.

—Se los agradezco chicas. Aunque la verdad, es que hoy me encuentro un tanto nerviosa. "Y con náuseas" — este pensamiento no pasó desapercibido por Elaine. El hada simplemente se limitó a tomar sus hombros con los brazos dándole ánimos a su querida amiga.

—Tranquila, es normal sentirse así. No todos los días uno se casa. Y, además ¡Estoy tan feliz por ti, Diane! Tú has sido la única que supo cómo ganarse el corazón de mi hermano y la cual no permitió que se lo llevara la oscuridad. Gracias, en verdad —los ojos de Elaine podían verse levemente rojos y acuosos, Diane hasta podía sentir la inmensa gratitud que tenía su mejor amiga hacia ella, y la paz que ahora respiraba.

—Señorita Diane, Elaine tiene razón, usted ha sido bendecida por el Árbol Sagrado para casarse con nuestro rey. Y, con mucho gusto, ha sido aceptada, de a poco, por nosotras las hadas. Algunas más que otras, pero, aunque no lo digan en voz alta, que una humana pudo ganarse el corazón de nuestro rey, yo sé que las demás hadas de este pequeño pueblo le tienen respeto y están agradecidos por ello.

Por el reflejo de aquel espejo podía verse como unos ojos violáceos se opacaban por una tenue capa de agua y el labio inferior le temblaba levemente. Pequeñas gotitas fueron recorriendo su níveo rostro.

Aquellas palabras, dirigidas a su persona hicieron mella en Diane, la cual no pudo evitar sentirse feliz por aquello. Aunque se preguntaba por qué tenía tantas ganas de llorar. Ese día se sentía especialmente sensible y, cualquier palabra que le dirigieran se clavaba en su corazón y hacían que Diane no pudiera contener sus emociones, aquellas que sentía a flor de piel.

—Chicas…— no podía articular palabra alguna —las… las… — sorbió por la nariz y tragándose aquel nudo en la garganta, pronunció: son las mejores… de verdad que sí.

Ambas hadas la miraban acongojadas con una pequeña sonrisa formándose en sus bocas, y, al mismo tiempo ambas dijeron:

—Y nosotras a ti/usted — las tres se fundieron en un enorme abrazo, tanto Elaine como Gerhead le tenían especial aprecio a aquella muchacha que llegó hace un año, aquella que se convirtió en una parte esencial para Harlequin igualmente. Pero también la apreciaban por cómo era Diane, siempre honesta y sin hacer ningún mal.

Después de aquella conmovedora escena, las tres chicas se separaron de aquel abrazo, y contando cuanto tiempo les quedaba, Elaine dio la orden de seguir arreglando a la novia.

Estaba todo listo para aquel gran evento, donde una pareja proveniente de razas distintas contraería matrimonio. Un hada de alas azules, hermosas, se encontraba yendo al altar, iba con un andar grácil, con sus ropas de tela fina, aunque se le notaba algo nervioso. Harlequin ya quería ver a su dulce amada, entrar por aquellas enredaderas incrustadas de pequeñas flores, portando un hermoso vestido. Si, la amaba demasiado, amaba todo de Diane, y adoraba la forma en que su pequeña boca formaba una curva en sus labios, esa sonrisa que ella solo podía regalarle a él. Y Harlequin se sentía, después de mucho tiempo, amado y agradecía a Diane de habérsela topado en su camino.

Finalmente el rey de las hadas llegó al gran altar que se tenía preparado: frente al Árbol sagrado, el cual daba una vista hermosa e inmensa con sus preciosas flores rosadas, y le daba un ambiente de dulce armonía.

En eso Helbram, el mejor amigo del rey, se acerca tranquilo para decirle unas cuantas palabras.

—Amigo, estoy sumamente feliz por ti —dice el peliverde con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja viendo fijamente a el castaño

—Muchas gracias amigo, aunque, he de decir que ahora mismo me siento un tanto nervioso por todo.

—Lo sé, pero tú no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. Diane te ama demasiado, de eso no tengas duda, amigo —decía solemne Helbram, quería darle ánimos a su amigo de toda la vida y no saliera corriendo de ahí, ya que sabía de antemano que parra Harlequin esto era algo completamente nuevo.

—Tienes razón, Helb. Mi amor por ella no desaparecerá nunca, y sé que el de ella tampoco.

"Porque un hada se enamora, de verdad, una sola vez en su vida"

Y, después de ese pensamiento, Harlequin se pone firme y levanta la cabeza, en espera de su amada Diane.

Matrona y la madre de ésta misma, ambas se encontraban sentadas en unas banquitas de madera, frente al altar. Esperaban el momento exacto cuando la novia hiciera acto de presencia, sólo que esto se veía un poco atrasado. Ya varias hadas se encontraban ahí, donde se presenciaría la boda, pero la novia tardaba en llegar.

Se miraban preocupadas ¿Qué será lo que le sucedía a Diane que tardaba tanto? Esperaban que no fuera algo grave, ya que el Rey Hada se veía más nervioso que cuando entró hace unos momentos.

En la habitación donde las chicas se encontraban, se podía ver como una Diane se encontraba en forma de ovillo, con su vestido ya puesto, e hiperventilaba. Se sentía mareada, con tantas emociones fuertes en aquel día y con unas inmensas ganas de vomitar.

—Diane, tranquila, todo estará bien. Te prometo que después de esto podrás estar más relajada, pero por favor aguanta un poco. Tu futuro esposo te está esperando en el altar —decía una Elaine completamente angustiada por su amiga. Gerhead ya se había ido para terminar de organizar todo en el lugar de la boda y además, fue a avisar al padre de Diane para que estuviera listo, ya que éste sería el que la entregaría.

—Me… Me siento mal… Elaine…—Diane se sentía sin respiración, sentía que no podía controlarse por mucho tiempo más. Pero es que los nervios la atacaron sin previo aviso, haciendo que le miedo y los nervios la dejaran así.

—Ya, ya. Aquí estoy, no te dejaré sola—el hada le estaba dando pequeñas palmaditas en la cabeza castaña, tratando de no arruinarle el peinado. Ella ya sabía que no solo eran los nervios de la boda, sino que había algo más grande, pero no diría nada.

En eso, justo en ese momento de angustia, alguien toca la puerta suavemente y pronuncia un suave "¿Puedo pasar?" A lo cual Elaine sin dudarlo le permitió el acceso.

—Oh, mi niña—el rey hace acto de presencia y se acerca rápidamente a su pequeña hija. Diane, al sentir los brazos de su padre se calma poco a poco, hasta que las hiperventilaciones son casi nulas. Elaine, por consideración se alejó un poco diciendo:

—Muy bien, su alteza, lo dejo en sus manos, yo debo de ir ya para con los demás si me lo permite. Diane lo necesita más a usted—le guiña un ojo al rey dándole a entender que estaba en las manos del progenitor calmar a la novia.

—Muchas gracias, pequeña Elaine. Nos vemos en un momento.

Y, tras esto el hada de alas rosas Salió por la puerta dejando al padre e hija a solas.

—Padre…Yo…— trata de decir Diane pero se ve interrumpida por el rey de Megadozer.

—Ya, mi niña, no digas nada. Sé cómo te sientes al respecto, yo estaba igual o peor que tu cuando me iba a casar con tu madre, momentos antes de la ceremonia. Tu madre también estaba asustada. Pero es normal, ¿sí? Puedes con esto y más, cariño.

Diane cierra sus ojos fuertemente, toma una enorme bocanada de aire tratando de calmar su frenético palpitar.

—Padre.

— ¿Si, Diane?

La castaña trata de incorporarse nuevamente, con ayuda del rey se levanta y ya de pie, dice:

—Por favor, no quiero que este día se arruine por mis impulsos. Padre… Amo demasiado a Harlequin, con el aprendí muchas cosas y conocí el cómo amar a alguien realmente. Pero fueron tantas las emociones que no puedo evitar pensar en que si voy a arruinarlo todo—cierra los ojos un momento y al volverlos a abrir hay determinación en sus ojos, a lo cual su padre se queda sin aire al ver eso en los amatista de su hija—así que te pido que hoy seas mi apoyo, mi pilar, te pido que no me dejes caer en ningún momento.

—Lo juro, hija mía. Juro no dejarte caer—esboza una cálida sonrisa el rey y Diane, sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanza hacia su padre para darle un fuerte abrazo, en el cual todas sus inseguridades se disiparon al instante—ahora, ¿ya te sientes más lista? ¿Estás preparada para ir hacia tu destino?

—Más que nunca.

Y así, ambos, padre e hija se dirigían hacia lo que sería el cambio más drástico en la vida de Diane. Todo gracias al apoyo incondicional que recibía de su amoroso padre.

El ruido donde se iba a presenciar aquella ceremonia ponía nervioso a Harlequin. Ya había pasado más de media hora y Diane todavía no hacia acto de presencia. Miraba al frente esperando ver una cabellera castaña, pero nada, y eso lo estaba matando.

"¿Le habrá pasado algo? ¿Y si… Al final se arrepentía de su decisión?"

No, Harlequin no quería creer eso, nada de inseguridades, se decía así mismo. No podía pensar así en su futura esposa, su futura reina. Ya estaba ahí, y Diane había aceptado casarse con él, nunca forzó nada.

Pero ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué tardaba tanto?

"King, deja de pensar en eso y ponte firme, disipa esos pensamientos de tu cabeza por favor. Diane viene en camino."

Se oyó la voz de Elaine en su cabeza, sus ojos fueron a parar a los de ella, y vió que no mentía, sólo debía esperar un poco más.

Y, como si sus pensamientos fueran escuchados, prontamente la gente se arremolinaba en sus lugares adoptando una postura de respeto, ya que por la "puerta" iban entrando las dos personas faltantes para llevar a cabo la boda.

Harlequin no podía entirse más feliz y enamorado en toda su vida.

Diane iba caminando grácilmente agarrada del brazo del Rey de Megadozer. Iba enfundada en un vestido pulcramente blanco, con encaje en la parte superior del pecho, con unos guantes impolutos que le llegaban a la canilla. Llevaba un chongo del cual se sostenía un largo velo y portaba poco maquillaje, como a ella le gustaba.

Cuando Diane alzó más la mirada se encontró la perfecta figura de su prometido.

No llevaba capa pero portaba un traje de tonalidad verdosa y un tipo pañuelo adornada su pecho, con zapaos pulcramente limpios y un cinturón adornando el traje. A los ojos de Diane King era la imagen absoluta de perfección, lo amaba en sobremanera y nunca dejaría de hacerlo.

Al llegar finalmente al altar junto a su amado, el rey le entregó la mano de su hija a Harlequin, para después posicionarse delante del Árbol Sagrado, ya que fungiría como paje. Si, el padre de Diane los iba a casar y vaya dicha que sentía aquel hombre de cabellos rubios. Estaba enormemente feliz y orgulloso de ella.

Cuando King y Diane estuvieron finalmente juntos, ya no volvieron a soltarse de la mano. Se veían fijamente a los ojos, perdiéndose en las profundidades de éstos, denotaban amor por cada poro de su piel.

—Estás increíblemente hermosa, amor mío.

Diane se sonroja en sobremanera por ese cumplido.

—Y, tu sumamente guapo, tampoco te quedas atrás, cariño.

Mientras tanto, las demás personas presenciaban aquella unión. Todos podían ver el amor inmenso que ambos se profesaban y deseaban tener algo así, algún día. Aparte, Elaine estaba completamente feliz por ellos, aunque más por su hermano, ya que finalmente era feliz, podía verse. Después de tanto tiempo. Le agradecía a Diane por aquello, ya que no permitió que la soledad lo consumiera.

Y así pasó la ceremonia sin interrupciones, hasta llegar a la escena esperada por todos.

—Muy bien, y ahora los declaro, marido y mujer. Harlequin, ahora puede besar a la novia —sentenció el Rey y sin más, sin pensárselo dos veces, King tomó a Diane de la cintura y la besó.

Se sentían en las nubes, un amor inmenso que se profesaban ambos, jamás podrá ser borrado por la eternidad. Ese beso lo tenían esperando por bastante tiempo, ya que el día anterior no pudieron verse mucho por sus demás amigos. Pero ahora, ahora mismo se estaba demostrando todo el amor que se tenían.

Y los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. La familia de Diane lloraba de felicidad por aquello que se estaba viendo, Elaine también lloraba llena de dicha por aquel suceso. Helbram nada más retenía las lágrimas, pero se sentía igual de feliz por su amigo.

Al final los sueños si pueden volverse realidad. Es solo cuestión de uno el que se puedan cumplir, se perseverante y lo que pedías con mucha enjundia llegará a ti. Así como llegó el amor para King y Diane.

En la fiesta que se realizaba, después de la ceremonia se encontraba bailando una pareja en particular, pero lejos de todos. Ambos querían su privacidad unos momentos antes de volver con los demás.

—Y, ¿Cómo te sientes ahora, mi reina? — habla Harlequin mientras estaba tomando a Diane bailando suave y lento.

—Maravillada, mi rey. Poder estar, así, con el amor que siempre soñé, es… Espléndido ¿Y, tu?

—Yo pues me siento completamente enamorado de que una preciosa mujer haya podido corresponder a mis sentimientos realmente como se debe. Esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado en lo que llevo de vida.

Los ojos de Harlequin brillaban con una enorme intensidad, veían fijamente el rostro de su amada, se sentía perdidamente enamorado de ella, que si se la llegaban a quitar se volvería loco. Por eso mismo, la protegería contra todo pronóstico.

— ¿Y, si no es así? No creo que eso sea lo mejor que te haya pasado.

— ¿Por qué no? Por supuesto que sí, amor —Harlequin estaba confuso, ¿Por qué su esposa estaba diciéndole eso ahora?

—Hay algo que debes saber, quizá puede que esto sea lo segundo mejor que te haya podido pasar.

Y King cada vez más estaba confundido. Podría leerle la mente, sin problemas, pero se prometió no hacerlo por respeto a su privacidad.

Diane se acercó lentamente al rostro de Harlequin, su aliento cálido golpeó su rostro y un dulce aroma llenó sus fosas nasales, hasta que Diane dijo en su oído:

—Estoy embarazada.

Y el mundo de Harlequin dio un giro de 180 grados ante tal noticia.

"La vida a veces puede sorprenderte, puedes encontrar al amor de tu vida en quien menos te esperas. Sólo tienes que perseverar."


	26. -Épilogue-

**-Épilogue-**

_Diez años después…_

— ¡Papá! ¡Mamá! —Gritaban un par de voces a lo lejos, en alguna parte cercana al Árbol Sagrado.

Dos siluetas, siendo una más alta que la otra, voltearon en dirección de donde provenían aquellos grititos.

— ¡Juguemos! ¡Juguemos!

— ¡Sii! Mami, papi, queremos jugar con ustedes, que ya no están ocupados.

—Mis amores, claro que jugaremos con ustedes, como siempre. —Diane posa su mano sobre la cabecita de la niña de cabellos castaños claros.

— ¡Genial! ¿Oíste eso, Rui? —A su lado un niño de cabello castaño oscuro asentía efusivamente— ¡Sii! Yo quiero volar con papá.

—Claro, pequeño—Dijo Harlequin con una sonrisa de eterna ternura pintada en sus labios. Era también su pequeño gran orgullo, ya que Rui fue el mayor y bastante parecido a su padre. En cambio, Aoi, la niña era idéntica a Diane, salvo por el cabello y los ojos.

Rui adoraba sobrevolar por el cielo y las nubes con su padre, ya que, desde que sus alas pudieron crecer un poco más, no dejaba de dar vueltas por los cielos.

Aoi, que fue la segunda en nacer, igualmente creció con unas hermosas alas, de un blanco con toques rosados, en cambio, Rui nació con las alas casi iguales a las de su padre. Pero la niña le gustaba estar más con su madre, de vez en cuando volaba con su padre y hermano jugando, pero le gustaba, igualmente disfrutar un poco de la tranquilidad que transpiraba su querida madre, Diane.

Se podía apreciar como la tranquilidad inundaba el bosque, con algunas risas de niños alegres que revoloteaban por el lugar.

En cuanto nació el primer hijo del matrimonio por el Rey hada y la princesa Diane, todas las hadas estaban muy curiosas sobre cómo podría ser aquel pequeño bebé.

No fue sorpresa para nadie que Rui se pareciera demasiado a su padre, solo que los ojos y el cabello eran de su madre. La familia de Diane, por supuesto, lloraba de felicidad ante tal dicha. Estaban orgullosos de que su pequeña por fin pudiera encontrar el amor y se casara con quien la correspondiera.

Fue lo más hermoso que les pudo haber pasado, a pesar de ser una humana, no hubo mucha complicación a la hora del parto, aunque, eso si, tuvo que estar en reposo durante un tiempo, en el cual su esposo no dejaba de dar mil y un vueltas por el lugar, preocupado por su esposa y actual reina.

Ahí estaban Ban y Elaine, los cuales sirvieron de gran apoyo para esta adorable parejita. Aunque Harlequin estuvo a punto de hacerlos estallar por tantas preguntase inseguridades que se formaba en su cabeza, todo por la condición de su esposa.

Elaine tuvo que darle algunos coscorrones para que reaccionara, ella sabía de antemano que Diane se encontraba bien, solo necesitaba descansar, ya que una humana había dado a luz a un pequeño hada y eso terminó por desgastarla.

Despues de eso, Harlequin se había jurado jamás volver a dejar embazada a Diane, ya que la había visto sin muchas fuerzas, para él, ella era como una flor, bella y delicada.

Tiempo después, Ban y Elaine tuvieron a su primer hijo. Un pequeño niño rubio de ojos rojizos, muy parecido a Ban, y un poco travieso. Nació sin alas, pero no le daba impedimento para que pudiera levitar y hacer sus travesuras. Nació cuando Rui cumplía apenas dos años de vida.

Las alitas de Rui apenas y se notaban, King creía que no saldrían tan grades como las de él, pero con el pasar de los años, ese pensamiento se fue propagando.

Cinco años después del nacimiento de su primer hijo, nació su segundo hijo, que fue niña, a cual llamaron como Aoi. Demasiado parecida a su madre, pero con el cabello y ojos de su padre. Una pequeña niña que adoraba a sus padres y, junto a su hermano y su primo adoraba jugar todo el día.

Harlequin se sentía extasiado de tanta dicha que existía a su alrededor. Sus anhelos se cumplieron y pudo formar una bella familia con la persona que amaba y lo amaba a él verídicamente. Siempre había pensado que la oscuridad lo consumiría finalmente para jamás poder salir de ella, pero, como una luz, llegó Diane para guiarlo, tomarlo de la mano y jamás soltarlo. Al final se terminó enamorando de ella irremediablemente, desde el primer momento en que la vio, pero se negaba a aceptar esos sentimientos que creía no serían correspondidos. Cuán equivocado estaba.

A Diane le tomó tiempo aceptar los sentimientos que florecían en su interior por aquel hada que la maravilló con solo verlo. Había sido lo más hermoso que había visto e su vida.

Finalmente ambos terminaron aceptando el amor que le tenían al otro y formaron una hermosa familia. Dos hermosos hijos que fueron fruto de su amor.

Ese amor que jamás se terminará.

Porque, King y Diane, el rey y la reina del Bosque del Rey hada, jamás dejarán que ese amor muera irremediablemente.

Porque, sus corazones se amarán por toda la eternidad.

**FIN.**


End file.
